DeJa Vu All Over Again
by ParisianAccident
Summary: AU Rizzles fic idea sent to me on here. What if Maura Isles had a twin sister? Not to mention this sister suddenly realizes she herself is gay and very smitten with one Det. Jane Rizzoli? Let the fun ensue! *Def M*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _This is my attempt at a longer, meatier Rizzles fic. This prompt was messaged to me on here. Hopefully I do justice with the idea! I apologize if updates are slow. Doing this one completely solo as well as working on other fics. Please enjoy. Any thoughts/feedback is helpful! _

Maura sat at the island in her kitchen stunned into silence. She blinked a few times, her mind seeming to fire too quickly for her to land on any one specific thought. Over the course of her life, she'd only ever experienced this less than a half dozen times. Most recently, half of those all seemed to fall during her college years.

_She was sitting in her dorm room sipping her tea and reading through multiple text books when her pager went off. She looked curiously at the number as it wasn't one she was familiar with but reached for her purse and pulled out a quarter. She headed to the communal pay phone in the hall. Fortunately it was free and she deposited the money and dialed. _

'_Hello?' A curious but soft-spoken woman answered. The voice sounded eerily familiar. _

'_Yes, hello. I'm Maura Isles. Someone from this number paged me? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with this line.' She added for politeness incase she'd misdialed. _

'_Yes, um, hello. My name is Caitlin. Caitlin Doyle. I...um it's a really long story. And I think one I shouldn't tell on the phone. I assure you I'm not going to hurt you or anything. Could we maybe meet for coffee or something?' _

_Maura looked at her watch, still very confused by the cryptic nature of everything. 'Certainly. When and where?' _

'_Um, the Human Bean on Bleeker? I can be there in 20.' Quickly Maura plotted out the city in her head. _

'_Barring traffic delays, I will be there in 25. I will see you soon, Caitlin.' She hung up the phone and rushed back to her room. She grabbed her purse and keys and made haste toward her car. A thousand thoughts rang through her mind as she tried hard to keep focus on the road and her route. Due to a quick green on Delancey, she was just pulling up to the Human Bean at 28 minutes versus her planned 25. She felt rushed and frantic but tried to calm herself before walking in. It seemed silly to look around as she had no idea what this Caitlin looked like._

_Everything seemed to fall into place harshly as her eyes fixed themselves on a woman who looked exactly like herself. Her mouth went slack and her eyes went wide. _

_Caitlin quickly made her way over to the shocked woman. "M-Maura, hi. I...uh yeah. There's no easy way to say this. I'm your...twin sister." She moved and pulled a chair out before it looked like Maura would fall. She collapsed into the seat, not taking her eyes off the woman for a second. _

'_I'm sure this is got to be shocking and confusing. I'm so sorry. Um...it's going to get more so, however. Can I get you a water? Or coffee? Something?' _

_Maura shook her head. 'N-no, no thank you.' She stammered. She was already less than stellar at social situations. However, this level of silence on her end was a new record for her. _

_The woman nodded, taking a seat across from her. "Alright. Um, well as I said, my name is Caitlin Doyle. My - er - our father, is Patrick Doyle. The south side mobster?' She said it as a question to see if Maura knew who the man was. _

_She went ghost white as she nodded. 'I-I see.' _

'_He has yet to tell me who our birth mother is. It seems she was very educated and on a good track when she became pregnant with us. When she gave birth, it was so draining she passed out. In the interim, Paddy had concocted a plan. I was sent to live with a distant cousin in California. My mother was never supposed to tell me but I was getting older and asking questions. I tracked Paddy down and confronted him. Then he...explained about you. His cousin - my mother Helen, could only afford to take in one of us. Paddy offered to send money for us but she refused. He thought it was safer anyway if he split us up so he said he found some art professor at BCU. He'd studied her family and just knew his other daughter would have an amazing life.'_

_Maura listened. It all seemed like the plot of some movie she'd never watch but sadly, it was the story of her life. At least, that part of her life. She kept trying to process everything she was hearing. 'So...I - we, have a mobster for a biological father and I have an identical twin sister?' _

_Caitlin nodded. 'I don't want or need anything from you, Maura. I...hoped maybe in time after the shock wore off we'd get to know one another? I have never been one to make friends easily. And I mean, the biological stuff, you aren't tied to me. I get that. Like you don't have to be my friend if you don't want to,' she was quick to add._

'_I didn't say that. I...too am socially awkward at times. I spout random facts, especially when I'm nervous. Apparently I'm just too stunned to be nervous, which is unusual for me.'_

"Are you sure you're attracted to a woman, Caitlin?" Maura's voice was not accusatory or disgusted but rather, truly asking. "I mean, sexuality is very fluid. It's normal and healthy to have stirrings. It's just, you have Jeff and the kids. I know you're not rushing into anything or even exploring...are you?"

"Maura, no," she shook her head. "I'm not acting on anything..._yet_. It's that 'yet' state that has me confused. I can't go into details about the woman but I know she is gay. She's incredibly attractive and fierce. She's like fire and ice," her sister gushed.

The instant she described this mystery woman, Maura's mind flashed on Jane. That would be the perfect way to describe Jane. Though she was certain her sister could not possibly be attracted to her best friend. Well, not that she'd blame her. Deep down Maura knew she was very attracted to Jane. She'd tried flirting and teasing throughout the years to no avail.

She took a deep breath and grabbed two mugs from the cupboard. She turned back, turning on the coffee press and placing one mug beneath it as it began brewing. "You can tell me more about her, you know? I'm not a gossip, Kate."

She smiled wistfully. "You only call me that when you're exasperated. And I can't say more because...it's not that I don't trust you. I just don't want things to get weird in my life right now."

"You mean stranger than suddenly having feelings for a woman?" She passed the finished coffee over to her sister as she put her own mug under the spout.

Caitlin wrinkled her nose. "How do you know it's sudden? I could have had feelings for women all the time without you knowing. Thank you, for the coffee." She added, remembering her manners.

"Kate, you know you would have told me. Since finding one another, we fell into a very sisterly state of closeness and bonding. We've both been very honest with one another."

She sipped her coffee, hearing what her sister was saying. 'I know. Which is why I can't tell you who because you have the hots for her too!' She blanched slightly but forced a smile. "Okay, you've got me there, Dr Know It All."

"I do not know 'it all' Caitlin. I just happen to know a deep and vast array of information garnered through years of reading and study." She gently corrected as she turned off the press and removed her mug.

Caitlin smiled. "I know, Maura. Which is why I always come to you. Aren't you supposed to uh, be meeting up with Jane?"

"Yes. At 11:30 for brunch at Joe's? I've never been but it was her turn to pick. At least she's picked something other than the Dirty Robber. It's not that I don't enjoy it, but it is nice to take in other venues."

Caitlin nodded. "True. Uh...would it be weird if I came along?"

Maura quirked up her eyebrow and thought over the question. "Why would it be 'weird'? I think you've been spending too much time with the kids. I don't think Jane would mind. I'll text her." She reached for her phone and her well-manicured fingers set to typing out the text.

She chuckled lightly at her sister's phrasing. It never ceased to amaze Caitlin that for as similar as they were in so many avenues, those in which they diverged, they were polar opposites. Maura was a walking Encyclopedia. 'Google-mouth' as Jane would call her, was very accurate. "Those kids by the by are wondering when Aunt Maura is going to see them again?" She queried as her sister set the phone down.

"I don't know. My work schedule can be erratic as you know. I am quite happy to," she picked up the phone to check her calendar app. As she did, the reply text shot back from Jane. "Oh! Jane says that's fine. My apologies. I seem to be free next Thursday? Perhaps I can stop by after school?"

Caitlin smiled. "Great! And you stopping by would be wonderful. I'll make dinner. Jefferson is going to be on a business trip Wednesday through Saturday. It would be great to have another adult to converse with."

Maura nodded happily. "Then it's a date. Speaking of, I should probably go get out of my yoga clothes and take a shower. I will be back momentarily." She left the kitchen and headed toward the living room and the stairs.

"Absolutely. I'll just sit here and play Angry Birds." She wiped out her own phone and brought up the Game Center app. 'Welcome Back, Caitlin!' the banner stated. Below was a notification. 'Det Rizzoli beat your high score on level 21! Beat her back!' A delicious jolt shot through her seeing the name and title. It was oddly stirring when Jane referred to herself in such a powerful way. Her mind flashed on the woman sauntering in, badge on hip and gruffly pressing her against the wall.

'_You're under arrest, Caitlin Doyle.' The woman's voice almost a primal growl. _

'_Wh-what for?' she stuttered in surprise. _

'_Hindering an investigation! You're on my mind 24/7 to the point of fuckin' distraction.' With one swift motion the detective grabbed the cuffs off her belt and was slapping them around Caitlin's wrists. 'We are gonna take care of this once and for all.' _

_She moaned and felt herself grind against the wall, against Jane. She was beyond in need now. 'Mmm I am sorry, Detective! Please, do with me what you will. Give me the full extent of punishment,' her voice purred._

_'You bet that sweet ass I will,' and with that came a firm swat that made Caitlin moan in pleasure. 'You like that, naughty girl?' Before she could answer, Jane was reaching between Caitlin and the wall and slipping her hand in the front if her pants. 'Mmm you like this a lot. You're already so wet,' she noted as she cupped Caitlin's sex._

_'Mmm you're not the only one who's had someone on her mind, Detective,' she teased the title in her mouth. 'I think about you constantly and crave to feel every inch of you.'_

_Jane gave a low chuckle. 'Well we will see if you earn that.' She moved them over toward a couch, unlocking the cuffs for a moment. She made haste at ripping Kate's clothes off._

_'Mmm fuck Jane you're so...powerful,' she arched back against the woman's actions._

_'Just wait. You haven't seen anything yet.' She nipped Kate's earlobe before turning her around, bent over the arm of the couch and flicking the cuffs back on. The metal digging in was an oddly arousing sensation. _

_'Mmm do what you will, Jane. I'm all yours.'_

_'When I'm done with you, you're not going to remember a man has ever touched you.' She leaned, curling herself over the naked woman beneath her and bit her neck, sucking. 'I own you,' she moaned as one hand palmed a firm breast and another went between Caitlin's legs again and sunk two slender digits deep her hungry pussy. _

'_Oooh fucckk Jane, nothing, not any lover, has ever….fuckkkkk...' was all her brain could get out as she was being valiantly taken._

Maura stopped at the doorway seeing her sister flushed deep red and slightly panting. She could tell right off the woman was sexually aroused. "Kate? Caitlin? I...were you thinking of her?"

Her eyes quickly snapped on Maura and a flush of embarrassment washed over her. "I-I...was," she stammered. "I didn't mean to. She's...got an incredible hold on me. It's…" she bit her lip trying to land on the word.

"Like an addictive substance?" Maura gently asked.

Caitlin chuckled. "Only you could make it sound like that and still be adorable. Yes, very much like a drug. You look stunning, by the by." _'Thank god Maura's not going after Jane or I'd so have no chance...'_

"Thank you. I have been wanting to wear my Kaye Hinton ensemble for some time though I know it's a tad risqué for work." The cream top clung around her breasts perfectly while the wrap skirt hugged her hips deliciously. And of course the top had a wicked dip for cleavage to dance out from.

"Uh yeah. If you bent over your tits would fall out," Caitlin quip.

"That is physiologically impossible as I have a very secure bra on," Maura countered.

Caitlin chuckled and shook her head. "It's a saying, Maura. I am going to use the restroom before we go if that's alright?"

She softly smiled and nodded as she grabbed their emptied mugs. "Certainly." Maura turned her attention to rinising then setting the mugs in the dishwasher. While it would be faster to hand wash the cups, it was far more sanitary to her to just wait until the washer was full and run it.

"Okay, all set," Caitlin smiled as she came out. Maura was just drying her hands with a cloth.

"Alright." She smiled as the phone on the sink next to her vibrated. "Ah. Slight change of plans. Jane is picking us up. She will be here in a few minutes."

Caitlin nodded and smiled before taking a seat in the front room. Maura followed sitting in her over-sized chair.

"You really can't or won't share any details on a woman who clearly has gotten under your flesh?"

She looked at Maura and chuckled. "The phrase is 'under your skin,' Maura. And I really can't. It's too complicated of a situation."

"Oh you know what I meant! And fine. I won't press you. I'm never one to-" before she could finish the sentence, the front door rang. "Odd. I don't know why Jane didn't use her key." She got up and went to the door. She checked the peephole first and on the other side was be very much one Jane Rizzoli. "Jane! Why didn't you use your key?" She asked as she opened the door.

She grinned and teased. "Sometimes it's nice to have a pretty woman open her door to you." She came in and saw Caitlin. She smiled warmly. "Hey Kate. How've ya been?"

She tried to stop herself but it was no use. Her eyes darted over the lanky detective taking in every detail. Jane's hair was in it's signature loose style. The tamed unruliness of the tresses fit her to a tee, Caitlin thought. She had on her short-sleeved Property of BPD Homicide tee on and rugged jeans with a hole in the knee. Unlike others who bought jeans with holes, anyone who knew Jane Rizzoli knew that hole was actually just an extension of how hard she played.

"I-I've been fine, thank you for asking Jane. Yourself?"

She shot a smile and nodded. "I've been good, thanks. You two ready to go?" She looked from one to the other.

Shamefully, to Jane, if anyone asked and she was like Maura and couldn't lie, she'd have to admit she'd had more than one fantasy of having the two in bed with her at the same time. They were identical even down to the peppering of freckles on their chest and cheeks when one got really close. Actually, the thoughts really started for Maura. But when she found out there was another woman just as gorgeous, she couldn't help herself.

Maura grabbed her purse and looked to Caitlin who nodded. "It seems we are ready, Jane."

Jane smiled and opened the front door gallantly for both women. "Ladies first," she smiled.

Her chipper demeanor was slightly surprising to all except Maura. As the pair went out, Maura questioned. "New sexual conquest, Jane?"

Jane blushed and turned on her heel. "Maura! I-" she blushed hard and Maura grinned.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, Jane. Sexual gratification is incredibly necessary for stress relief and -" before she could finish, Caitlin cut her off.

"We get it, Maura. If Jane doesn't want to say more about her paramore, that is that." Maura locked the door and they all made their way to Jane's car.

"I wouldn't be that poetic about her, Kate. But thanks. It...was just a one-time thing."

Maura grinned as they all got in. "Ah, a one-night stained?"

Jane and Caitlin both chuckled. "Stand, Maura. The phrase is one night stand." She started up the car.

The medical examiner waved her hand. "You knew what I meant."

Jane shot a coy glance. "I always do."

Caitlin blushed in the backseat. "W-who was she, if I can ask."

Jane looked over her shoulder to Kate before they headed out. "Her name was Sarah. Cute redhead in town from Tennessee. We met at The Merch. She was pretty fun," she added before heading off.

"Well I am glad. You were getting quite tense and irritable, Jane. Sexual gratification is always a good release for those issues," Maura added.

"That was exactly what I thought. I was looking at this hottie and totally thought 'I need stress release.'"

Caitlin lightly chuckled but Maura looked slightly confused until it dawned on her. "Sarcasm?"

Jane smiled and nodded.

Maura pursed her lips slightly and her eyes narrowed. "Ha ha."

Jane gave a wink to her friend. "Come on, Maura. You know I don't like to talk about sexual things. I play stuff off."

"Which I have never understood. Female friends seem to have a very healthy bond discussing their sex lives."

Jane chuckled nervously. "Did you stumble on Sex And The City last night? I'm not Samantha when she went gay."

"No. You're more like Charlotte in disliking discussing sex," Maura pointed out.

"Maura," Jane groaned.

"Hey, is that the new statue the city commissioned?" Caitlin asked to distract the pair.

Maura looked and nodded. "Yes. We will have to take a closer look sometime. It's supposed to be from Madeline Rouche. My mother had shown me some of her works before. Very powerful and woman-focused."

"Great idea, Maura." Jane added as they arrived at Joe's. She found a spot up front and everyone piled out. Taking longer strides, she'd gotten to the door ahead of the sisters and opened it. "Ladies first," she smiled.

Maura nodded and stopped herself from correcting Jane. She could see in the woman's physical demeanor she was kidding.

Caitlin grinned and kept up the teasing banter. "Why thank you. Such an attractive gentleman."

It was far from a Michelin star restaurant but it seemed cozy. Jane found a booth and the sisters headed over.

"I know it's not fancy or French, but they do have French Fries! Or French Toast," Jane pointed out with a grin.

Maura gave her signature 'really?' look as Caitlin chuckled next to her.

At the look Jane's grin just got broader and then fell. "Sorry, Maura."

Maura smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Each woman reached for a menu that was already on the table and began scanning through it.

"Anything you can recommend, Jane?" Caitlin asked.

Jane laid her menu down to look at the woman as she spoke. "I always say you can't go wrong with a burger," she grinned. "But as Maura is here I will probably have it with a salad instead of fries. The turkey club is good," she added.

Maura shook her head and gave a slight smile.

"Thanks for the tip," Caitlin grinned.

Finally a waitress came over and smiled. "Hello, I'm Amy, I'll be your server. What can I get anyone to drink?"

Jane smiled to Maura and Caitlin. "Ladies first."

Maura again shook her head and smiled. "I'll have an iced water with lemon, please."

Caitlin blushed at the compliment and smiled. Two sets of dimples were stairing at Jane. "I'll have a diet coke, please?"

Amy nodded and wrote the orders down.

"I'll have a coffee please, Amy. No cream."

"Certainly. Is anyone ready to order or do we need a moment?"

Jane looked to her companions. "I am ready but how about anyone else?"

Maura and Caitlin nodded in unison. Jane grinned to Amy. "It's kinda freaky when they do that at first, don't worry."

Maura shot a slight glance to Jane but then relaxed. "I'd like the chef salad, vinaigrette on the side."

Caitlin smiled. "I'll have the cheeseburger, medium, no lettuce, tomato or onion with fries."

Jane grinned. "Make that two, but a salad instead of fries for me please? Italian on the side?"

'I'd love a side of Italian,' Kate blushed as the thought surged through her mind.

"Really, Caitlin? Not one healthy thing in your meal," Maura chastised.

"I'm an adult, Maura. I'll eat a light dinner. Why not live a little and get crazy every now and then? Life is short. Right, Jane?"

Jane waved her hands. "Whoa. Don't drag me into the middle. Arguing sisters is never safe. Though for some odd reason a lot of guys would kill to watch you two catfight and rip each other's clothes off."

"What does that have to do with anything, Jane?" Maura questioned. "Male sexuality, or sexuality in general, wasn't the forefront of any topic."

"Got you two to stop arguing, didn't it?" She gave her signature 'get out of jail free' grin.

Maura smiled and nodded. "Touché, Detective."

Jane could not be held responsible for the state her panties were now in. No, that honor lay completely with one Dr Maura Isles and her tantalizing way of teasing Jane's professional title.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ Thank you one and all for your heartwarming support. It truly means more than I could ever express. Like all fanfic writers, I do this for the enjoyment and love of writing and sharing it with others. Knowing my little idea brings joy to others? Just amazing. I apologize I cannot thank you all individually as I have multiple fics getting kudos daily. But to all, a big hug from me to you! And yes, this chapter takes the crime from s1 e6 "I Kissed a Girl" because I'm not a crime fiction writer. Also, for my own sanity, Frost is not here and instead, Det Riley Cooper. She will take our current triangle and make it a rather interesting square ;) Enjoy! _

It felt like the second the last case wrapped, another fell into Jane's lap that night. Their victim was a woman in her mid 30s, professional dress, found in the alley of The Merch. Korsak looked up to Jane and smiled. "Maybe you'll run into some people you know."

"This is business, not casual," she shot back.

The older detective chuckled. "You can ride over with Riley. Dr. Isles is already on scene."

"Good to know, Master," Jane gave a flourished bow and her best grin to her mentor-turned-boss.

"Get on out before you get a note in your jacket, Rizzoli," he teased.

She grabbed her blazer, knowing Riley would already be at the car. 'She's gonna want to drive. I just know it.' Sure enough as Jane got to the car, Riley was in the driver's seat with the engine going. Now wasn't the time to argue so Jane grabbed the passenger side door and got in.

"Hope you don't mind?" She asked with a smile. "I thought it would be fast."

Jane shook her head. "It's fine. Let's just get there."

Riley nodded and hit the gas. "Korsak said Maura's already there?"

"Yep, that's what he said and he's never wrong. Maura's always on time." As Jane looked over she could see a little grin on Det. Cooper's lips. "Somethin you care to share, detective?"

"Hmm?" Riley pretended not to know what Jane was meaning.

"Come on. That little smile when I said yes, Maura would be there. You like her, don't you?" Jane asked flatly.

Riley thought to play off the question. "She's a likable person, Jane. You're a likable person, when you want to be."

"Don't play dumb. I mean like like as in you wanna know what kind of panties she wears," Jane shot.

"Well, given the lack of a pantie line at times, I'd suggest there are days she wears none," the younger detective pointed out.

Jane felt something boil inside her. Was it purely an anger to defend her friend's honor? No...there was something more to it and Jane couldn't allow herself to think on it further. "Regardless, Cooper? She's straight. No need wasting your time."

Riley shot a little glance to Jane. "You're really so sure about that, detective?"

"Of course. She's my best friend. She tells me everything. Too much, sometimes, really."

Cooper was far from convinced. "So you think how you two are is um...just normal, best friend behavior? Because I've seen here undress you more times than I can count. And the eye-sex?"

Jane waved her hand. "Whoa. Again, Maura is straight. Whatever you think you're seeing, you're not. Just focus on the case, Det. Dirty Mind."

"Alright." With that, silence fell over the car.

Fortunately and unfortunately for Jane, they were at the crime scene. She knew Riley would be checking out Maura any chance she got. Might even find reasons to be overly 'helpful' and stand closely by.

"Jane," Maura looked up.

Jane came over, putting on some evidence gloves. "What have we got, doc?" She looked at Maura. "Looks like she was dragged here," Jane pointed out as she went to look at the victims personal effects.

"It's all been photographed and logged into evidence," Maura stated.

Jane crouched down, seeing the woman's wallet. "Katie Randal, 32. ATM's here. We can scratch robbery. Did you find what was used to beat her?" She asked a random cop on the scene.

"Not yet," he replied.

Maura opened the bodybag showing more of the victim. She stopped, noting the victim's skirt. "Vintage. She had a flare for clothes."

"She was sexually assaulted," Jane pointed out.

"Reddish-brown stains on the thighs and external genitalia," Maura noted. .

"I hear an echo," Jane teased.

Maura gave her one of her cute, 'oh really,' looks and Jane quickly refocused back on the case.

"She's married. Her pager's totatled."

Maura corrected. "It's not a pager. It's a glucose management system; insulin pump. She was diabetic." She looked at the victim's hands, specifically her fingertips. "Huh. Yep. Needle sticks. She probably had to check her glucose level five to ten times a day." She reached inside the victim's purse and found a small journal. "She kept careful records. Her last glucose reading was over 400."

Jane looked over. "Is that good or bad?"

"It's extremely high," Maura explained.

Still unsure, Jane requestioned. "Is that good or bad?"

"Bad. She wasn't getting an insulin. She probably had slurred speech, trouble walking," Maura further explained.

"Explains why there's no defensive wounds. She couldn't fight back. The murder weapon has a rectangular edge on it," Jane called out to Riley.

"I can't confirm that," Maura rebuffed.

"Cooper? We're lookin for a 2x4."

Just as Jane called it out, Cooper held one up with a huge blood stain. "Cooper, we're lookin for an idiot."

Riley handed the wood off to a crime scene tech. "That your way of sayin you want to talk to the husband?"

Jane shook her head. "What's that say about relationships if the husbands or the boyfriends are the first suspects?"

Meanwhile, Maura found the woman's iPad and turned it on.

Cooper grinned. "Are you getting ready for an 'I Hate Men' speech?"

"I like men," Jane countered. "Just not the ones that kill."

"Jane, it may not be the husband," Maura pointed out as she handed Jane the iPad.

Looking, Jane mused. "Because she didn't have a husband."

"Anything else I can give you a hand with, Dr. Isles?" Riley asked with a smile.

Maura stood. "I'm fine, detective. We just have to get the body back to the morgue and I'll get working on a full autopsy."

"Keep us posted, Maur," Jane took off her gloves and tossed them into a garbage. "Come on, Riley. We've gotta go look for leads and notify the wife."

"If you need anything, Dr. Isles, I'm always happy to lend a hand. And I do mean _anything_." Riley added before being pulled off by Jane.

This time Jane got into the driver's seat. When Riley got in, she glared at the detective. "Again, Cooper, she's straight. Just knock it off. She's also a colleague. You don't fuck coworkers. It's just bad practice."

"Whoa. Someone's a little territorial," the detective pointed out. "Didn't realize I was stepping on your toes, Jane. I mean, you keep insisting you're just friends."

"We are!" She huffed.

"Then why do you care if I make a failed pass at her or not? Unless you're scared I won't fail and deep down you really have feelings for her?" Cooper prodded.

"Shut it, Cooper. Just focus on the damned case and get your nose out of my pants!"

The woman shot a glance. "Maybe if someone had more than a nose in your pants more often you'd be a little more calm. Yoga's certainly not doing it."

Taking Maura's info, especially finding the club stamp, Jane and Riley headed over to question the owner.

"Been there a lot, Jane?" Riley asked.

"Probably less than you," she shot back.

Riley chuckled. "Actually, I like a few other places better. The Merch's clients tend to be stuffy white ladies."

"Good to know," Jane replied.

The interview was routine. The owner couldn't say for sure when the victim left or if she left with anyone. The only odd thing was the woman had shown the two a flier from what appeared to be a hate group.

Jane and Riley took the flier and headed out thinking they now had a new lead in the case.

That night everyone was finally heading out. They were nowhere near closing anything. Riley was taking one last look at the victim's picture and looked over to Jane. Maura had come up to say her 'goodnight' but Riley stopped her.

"Dr. Isles? Don't you think Jane kind of looks like our vic?"

Maura looked at the dating profiles Katie had and the images and then looked to Jane.

Just then, Korsak walked in. "What's going on?"

"I was asking Dr. Isles if she saw what I did? Jane and our victim look a lot alike."

The man took a look at the pictures as well and got an idea. "That they do. It'd be a shame to waste an opportunity like that."

"What? No." Jane protested, catching on to what the duo were thinking.

"We could try and bait a trap," Riley said.

Korsak followed up. "Post the same kind of message Katie did? Attract the same kind of woman see if we get DNA?"

"How? Stick a fork in 'em?" Jane questioned.

"Buy them a drink and take the glass." Korsak answered.

Cooper nodded. "The club owner seemed like she'd cooperate. Jane could possibly, wear a wire."

Jane took a moment but then waved her hand. "No, no. I am not going to troll for lesbian dates on the random chance we catch a killer."

"You'd troll for those dates on your own, Rizzoli," Riley called after her.

Maura followed after Jane. "I know it doesn't seem ideal to you, or it's underhanded, but it could break the case, Jane."

Jane looked to her friend and tried to be gentle. "Maura, come on. How would you feel if this were a straight case as you resembled the vic so we asked you to do it?"

She thought for a moment. "In the search for justice, I wouldn't feel there was any other option. We need to find the perpetrator. Deep down, you know that."

"I know, Maura. I know," Jane sighed heavily. "Don' you have dinner plans with your sister? Get on outta here. I'm going to go grab a beer at take Jo for a walk."

"Alright, Jane. Call me later?"

Jane smiled. "Of course, Maura. Have a good dinner."

"Thank you, Jane." She smiled and headed off.

Maura pulled up to Caitlin's just after 6. She rang the bell and two excited voices shrieked.

"Aunt Maura's here! Aunt Maura's here!" They called out.

"Back, my little beasts," Caitlin teased. The children laughed and moved back. "Welcome to the zoo," she grinned as she opened the door.

Maura came in and smiled. "Thank you, Kate." The twins began rushing to their aunt.

"Ryan? Max? Did you wash your hands?"

The girls looked at their hands and showed their mother in unison. "Yes, mommy."

Maura waved her hand . "It's fine, Kate. Clothes are meant to get dirty." She knelt down and hugged her nieces. "Hello, girls. How are you?"

Max answered first, "I'm good, aunt Maura... Ryan is being a brat though!"

"Am not!" Ryan pouted.

"Are too. You took my doll. Brat!"

"Max," Kate chided. "We don't call names. Please apologize to your sister."

"Fine." Max huffed, "Sorry, Ryan."

Ryan looked triumphant. "Accepted!"

"Ryan," Kate turned her attention. "Did you take your sister's doll without asking? And remember. mommy does not appreciate lying."

The little girl looked down. "I was just borrowing it!"

"Ryan Marie! That is not what I asked."

"Yes, mommy. I did." She finally confessed.

"Now apologize to sister," Kate instructed.

"I'm sorry, Max."

"Now hug, please. You two are sisters. Someday you're all you'll have." The girls didn't want to but they hugged at their mother's instance. "Thank you. Now please go wash up, it's dinner time."

Maura chuckled as they wandered to the bathroom. "Have you ever wondered if we would have been like that?"

Kate smiled as she got to the sink washing her own hands. "I bet we would have. Ryan reminds me a lot of you. Very quiet. Loves to read. Always asking questions."

Maura nodded. "I'd noticed. And Max is more like you as a child?"

"Well, I wasn't as rambunctious. My mother didn't allow it. Had to be the good little girl, never mess up my dress." Kate recalled.

"You and Jane would have been complete opposites," Maura smiled. "Hated wearing dresses. Always played the knight in shining armor."

"Well, I could have been a damsel in distress," Kate noted with a smile. She began plating the salad first.

Maura watched taking cues from her sisters actions. She seemed overly happy at the idea a younger Jane would have rode in to save her from something. "May I give you a hand?"

Kate waved her off. "Please, grab a glass of wine. I'm fine. Speaking of Jane, how is work going?"

"We have a new case. I'll discuss it with you further when the girls are down."

"Ah, sure. Good idea," Kate nodded as she set the plates on the table. The girls came trudging in happily, now seeming the best of friends.

"Aunt Maura? Did I show you my new book?" Ryan asked, taking a seat near her aunt.

"You did not. The last one you showed me was about Marie Curie. What is your new one, darling?"

"It's about science, this one has all of these pictures and explanations. It's got everything! It's like an encyc-... Encyclo... Um..." Ryan frowned trying to get the word out. "Those books about everything?"

"En-cy-clo-pedia," Maura slowly stated gently. "Generally they contain information on a lot of subjects at once but they aren't quite the books on everything," she smiled. "But it can seem like they are, can't it?"

"It can. Mama?" She turned her attention to Kate, "may I show Aunt Maura my book?"

"After dinner, sweetheart? Please."

Maura smiled. "Your mother made an amazing meal. Let's enjoy first. I'll be here until well after you go to bed, okay?"

"Okay." Ryan nodded, and leaned over to hug Maura. "I like having you around."

Maura smiled broader hugging her niece. "I love being around. I'll try making more time, I promise. How are you doing, Max?"

"I'm fine!" Max smiled, "I'm busy with my toys. Aunt Maura? I don't have science books, but will you come look at some of my drawings later? I know you like science, but I don't." She shrugged.

Maura moved for a moment and kissed Max on the cheek. "Do you remember I told you one time my mother is an artist? I love many, many things. And I love you and your sister equally. I can't picture my life without either of you. You don't have to love science. When I was your age, and even now, I didn't love talking to lots of people. It made me very nervous. But you're both my favorites, hands up, okay?"

Kate felt her heart swell watching how well her sister really did do with her kids. "T-that's hands down, Maura. She loves you both, hands down, the best." She clarified for the girls.

"I like the way aunt Maura said it. Hands up, mama!" Max chuckled.

"Maybe that's all. I just need to talk to children. They understand me," Maura smiled to her sister. "But now, let's get to eating before this wonderful food gets cold, right?"

She went back to her seat. "Thank you again, Kate."

Kate reached a hand for Maura's and squeezed it. "Thank you for being as amazing an aunt as I'd always hoped. If not more so," she smiled.

"I'm sitting beside of Maura!" Ryan hopped to move chairs.

"I wanna sit with her." Max pouted. "She loves me hands up, remember?"

"My loves, I love you both the same. And my darling Ryan, you're not like me. You're like you, and that is what makes you perfect," she kissed her cheek. "We'll all cuddle and read Ryan's book and look at Max's pictures soon, right?"

"Right." Both girls answered in unison.

Everyone ate the meal, chatting happily. As it finished, Kate began picking up the plates. "That was wonderful, thank you again," Maura stated as she began helping.

"Please. Like I said, I'm just happy to have another adult. I'd have made dinner anyway. Girls? Go clean yourselves up. Time for baths and the Aunt Maura will spend time with you."

They happily and excitedly left from the table running to start the bath.

"So, tell me more about this case," Kate smiled.

Maura thought as she set the remaining food on the stove and went for containers to put it in. "Well, our victim is a professional woman. 32. Married."

"Husband did it?" Kate interjected.

"You know I don't guess. However, she's married to a woman. Jane and Riley are digging. The woman was also seeing other women outside of her marriage. In fact, that's an avenue Jane is going undercover to explore."

Kate began rinsing the dishes and putting them into the washer. "How's she going to do that?"

"Well, she bares a striking resemblance to the victim. Sargent Korsak and Det. Cooper are building her dating profiles using the same information the victim did hoping to attract similar women."

Kate looked at Maura for a moment. "But she is a lesbian. So it's not really undercover, right?"

"Well, she does not use dating sites, to my knowledge."

"That one wouldn't have to," Kate shook her head smiling.

Maura couldn't help but notice how her sister spoke about Jane. "Kate?"

"Yes, Maura?"

The woman brought the now-empty serving dishes over to Kate. "This woman you have feelings for," she paused. "Is it Jane?"

Kate blushed deeply but tried to shrug it off. "What? Jane? No! Of course not."

Before Maura could point out how she felt Kate was protesting too much, the girls called out. "All done, mommy!"

"It's not Jane, I assure you, Maura. I'll be back." She went to get the girls finished and into their pj's.

"Aunt Maura! Come read to us?" Ryan called out, "please?"

Maura dried her hands and wandered into her nieces room. "Max is going to show me her pictures first and then we will, darling."

"Ugh, okay..." Ryan rolled her eyes.

Max smiled brightly, grabbing a handful of her papers. "Here you go, auntie." She grinned.

Maura took them, sitting in a small chair, one of the girls, and looking at them. "Well, this is lovely. What a good use of color," she noted. "And I see here...a house?"

"Yes! It's a house, and there is you, and Bass. That picture is actually for you. You still have Bass, right?"

"I do. I'll have to have you all over to see him. He's just as big as before. He's fully grown and like grown people, he doesn't get any bigger or smaller. I love this. Thank you," she hugged Max and kissed her cheek. "I will put it up in my office. Are we all ready for that story?"

"Yes!" Both girls exclaimed.

Maura got up and put them into the same bed this time. "This is the book, Ryan?" She picked up the one the girl was holding.

"Yes. That's it." Ryan smiled.

"I don't wanna hear about science though." Max frowned.

"I'll try and make it fun," Maura smiled. In no time both girls were fast asleep. She kissed each girls forehead and turned off their lamp. She set the book on the nightstand and headed back out to her sister. "They are asleep," she smiled.

Kate looked up from her tablet. "Thank you," she smiled. "It feels like forever since I've had a moment with them home where I could just sit and read a paragraph of my own book."

Maura nodded and sat down. "I can understand."

"So, does Jane have an idea of motive for the murder, yet?"

Slightly jarred by the conversation change, Maura took a moment. "Oh. Not totally. I found evidence the victim's glucose pump was tampered with which would explain her state of diminished capacity. "Korsak found the wife's aliby to be solid. Of course to Jane that doesn't mean a lot. Scientifically speaking it doesn't, either.

"That makes sense. In a lot of crime novels I've read, sometimes the spouse hires someone, or they have a lover who does it. That kind of thing. Lots of ways to make that Rubic cube fit. But Jane going undercover on dates to hopefully bait out the killer?" Kate chuckled. "That seems like a long shot."

"It's the best they feel they have at the moment. It could have very well been some woman the victim met up with found out she was married and exacted revenge. As you pointed out, many ways this could have happened. I don't mean to ruin anything, I am feeling a bit tired. I should probably go check on Bass as well."

Kate smiled and stood. "No problem, sis. I'm just glad you could come by. I know the girls adore you and were thrilled."

She grabbed her bag and headed to the door with her sister. "I'll try doing better at coming by. I love them so much. And they're getting so big!" She hugged Kate tightly. "I love you as well, Caitlin," Maura smiled warmly.

"We all love you too, Maura. Drive safely. Text me when you're home?"

Maura nodded and smiled. "Of course. Goodnight." It felt silly to her to an extent. She was a grown woman yet her sister wanted to be alerted she was home safely. On the other hand, it was a welcomed feeling; being cared for and loved.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Thank you all for joining me again on this ride. I did want to address a guest review for my previous chapters that was upset at the idea of Jane hooking up with Kate. Please, readers, trust me. I know full well where this is going. No need to fret. If that is a true concern? Please bale now. Not saying it will come to fruition, but still. I want a lot of good, meaty chapters. If you're willing to stick around? Awesome. So without further delay? Please enjoy!_

"If I have to do this, I need you there with me," Jane pointed out.

Maura looked at her suspiciously. "I still do not understand why."

"I don't have enough time to train a rookie to properly handle evidence. All our other female techs are on assignments. So, you're the last resort. Come on, Maura? You and Cooper and Korsak threw me to the wolves. It's the least you could do."

"Why can't Det. Cooper do it?"

Jane shook her head and waved her hand. "No. She'll be paying way too much attention to the women or making comments later. Just...do this? Please?"

Maura took a deep breath but finally agreed. "Fine. Given the responses we had to your profile, how many suspects are we currently looking at?"

"If they all show? Eight to ten, tops?" Jane thought. "That's what Riley said she'd confirmed, anyway. I have to look over that in a little bit. I got caught up with some things."

Maura smiled teasingly. "Oh? Who is she?"

"It's not always sex, Maura. In fact, for quite some time, it wasn't sex at all." Jane countered.

"I know which is why I can tell it's sex now. Tell me? I'm your best friend."

Jane sighed teasingly, knowing deep down she loved Maura prodding her for details. "It's just Sarah? That woman I'd gone home with the other night? I can still hear that sexy Southern accent in my head. It was incredible."

Part of Maura really didn't want to hear more. Not that she was opposed. In fact, she knew she was jealous. "Right. You'd said she was from Tennessee?"

"Yeah," Jane smiled. "She'll be heading home soon, I suspect. Of course we keep saying our 'I'll keep in touch' lines. I really hope she does. She's funny and down to earth. And unlike you, she doesn't mind me buying her a beer instead of some fancy wine," Jane teased.

Maura looked over. "I don't always drink wine. And I have had your beer, remember? I enjoyed it. There are times I'll go home and have one by myself just because I desire it over wine."

"Really now? That I'd love to see. I mean yeah, wine is nice from time to time. But there is just something sexy about a woman drinking straight from a bottle. Toying her fingers up and down the neck...you know?"

As Jane spoke, Maura easily saw in her mind exactly what Jane was speaking about. She could see Jane's long, slender fingers teasing their way over the neck on a bottle of Blue Moon and she felt herself shudder. "I will have to show you sometime, then." Maura stated. "But, back to the case. I take it you'll be wearing a wire?"

"Of course, Maura. Hey, I meant to ask. How did dinner with your sister go?"

Maura smiled. "Very well. I realized how much I do need to spend more time with the girls. I also had an epiphone when I got home as to why I hadn't made as diligent an effort."

"Whoa, Maur. TMI," Jane grinned teasingly. "I don't tell you when I have epiphanies."

"Very funny, Jane." Maura said flatly.

"Okay okay. Tell me. Why haven't you made an effort?" Jane looked at her friend sincerely.

Maura took a breath. "Seeing them makes me jealous. I love them dearly. Don't get me wrong. I just...I can't help but see them and wonder if Caitlin and I had grown up together, would we have been like Ryan and Max?"

Jane reached out her hand, gently touching Maura's arm. "I get it. I'm sorry, Maura. For all the 'what if's?' You turned out great. I know it was pretty lonely for a long time but you're an amazing woman. A little quirky at times," Jane gave a deep-dimpled grin. "But, it's part of your charm."

The medical examiner nodded. "Thank you. I know my parents love me. It's just hard not to wish they were more demonstrative. Like Angela. Or Kate."

Jane let out a groan. "Like my mom? Really Maura? No. You would not be a tenth as cultured as you are. Come on. Sure I know some Italian if I have to. But really? She tried grooming me since I was in Pampers to be a wife and that's not me. At least Constance let you explore whoever you wanted to be."

Maura tilted her head, thinking. "True. We are who we are because of our past, period. I am simply saying I don't discount Angela's contributions to who you are. Just as I do not discount my parents contributions to me."

"You'll be a great mom. If you decide to go there," Jane nodded. "Don't worry. A lot of people...what's the word? Overcompensate," she smiled.

Maura nodded. "It's an attempt to make up for what people felt they lacked as children. Correct problems created, but at the same time, they will create new ones. That is just the nature of the beast. You'd be a great mother too, Jane. You have a lot to offer a child."

She looked at her friend. "Maura, it's sweet you're placating me but I don't have anything to offer a kid. Come on. Look what I do? Look at my life." Jane protested.

"You're very giving and protective. Supportive. If you're that scared to do it on your own I know the right woman would make you certain it's a great path to take."

Jane looked at Maura gently. "Alright, alright. Enough of the kids talk. You'll make me start ovulating if you don't stop."

"Actually Jane, you are ovulating." Maura said.

"Whoa, how the hell do you know that?" Jane's eyes went wide. "And why?"

"You're my friend. I make a note when your last menstrual cycle was. We've actually been in sync the last few years. And from that, any first year can factor your ovulation cycle which matches my own. That would very much explain your overly active sex drive as of late." The doctor didn't flush rattling any of the information off.

Jane meanwhile flushed almost crimson. "Maura! We don't need to be discussing that at the moment."

Before Maura could respond, her doorbell rang. "I'll go see who that is."

"Not expecting anyone?"

"Of course not, Jane. I'd set the morning aside just to discuss the case with you." Maura went to the door and looked through the peep hole. "Caitlin, hello. Is anything wrong?" Maura looked confused but tried being polite to her sister.

The dimpled smile mirrored Maura's but she shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. I just was jogging and saw your car so I thought I'd drop in?"

As Maura showed her sister inside she couldn't help but notice the outfit she had on was brand new. Instead of her usual tee and shorts, the woman was wearing a clinging tank top and lycra running shorts. Everything hugged Caitlin, leaving little to the imagination. "Um, that was a lovely sentiment but I am spending the morning with Jane, remember? I'd told you yesterday?"

Caitlin continued walking toward the kitchen. "Did you? I'm so sorry I forgot! I'll just be a moment? Grab some water and I'll head back out?"

Still finding her sister's dress and behavior odd, all Maura could do was follow.

"Jane, hello. Didn't mean to barge in. I forgot Maura said you two would be hanging out. I just dropped in from a run."

As the kitchen door swung open, Jane looked up, her eyes suddenly glued to things they really shouldn't be. A trickle of sweat ran from the base of Kate's neck downward between her breasts and Jane's throat went dry. "I uh...i-it's fine," she stammered. "I could use some water. Can I get you one?" She clumsily made her way over to the fridge.

Caitlin, delighted by the effect she was having, smiled deeply and ran her tongue over her lip. "That would be great. I am really, really thirsty. Which is funny because at the same time, I'm all wet."

"Sweating is a natural cooling system for the body," Maura pointed out as she came in.

Feeling the sexual tension she was trying to build get shot down by one sentence from her sister, Kate took a deep breath. "True point, Maura. What were you two working on, exactly?"

"Uh," Jane passed her a bottle of water. "Maura's going to go undercover with me at the Merch. I don't have enough time to train a female tech and my partner? Well, she wouldn't be as professional as I need. Or she'd make comments to me later. Either way, Cooper's not going in."

Kate smiled and nodded as Jane passed her the water. "Oh my god! You're going into a lesbian club? Wow, Maura. I'm impressed."

"I've been to lesbian clubs before, Caitlin. Most recently I've been with Jane. But I've gone on my own before. I have had girlfriends before." She stated simply.

Jane's head almost snapped as she looked over to Maura. "You what? Why didn't you ever tell me that?"

"I didn't think it mattered? We've been so entrenched in our work I didn't really have time or need to develop deeper relationships with anyone. Men are simply a means to an end."

Noting Jane's surge of interest in her sister's potential sexual openness, Caitlin purposely spilled some of the chilled water onto the white tank top. "Goodness! Do I have a hole in my lip?" She pretended to blush.

Jane looked over and noticed right away the woman's nipples were hard from the cold. "I uh, looks like," she quickly glanced away as things began tingling southward.

Maura cleared her throat to get attention back. "I'll take you upstairs. You can borrow something of mine, Caitlin."

"It's fine, Maura. Just water. It will dry," Kate smiled. "I should get going and let you two get back to discussing work. Will you be by for dinner on Friday?"

"If work doesn't prevent me, yes." She nodded.

Kate made a point to go over and hug Jane. "It was great seeing you again, Jane."

"And you, Kate. Take care." Jane slightly bristled since generally no one but family or Maura hugged her but she tried being nice.

Maura made a mental note. Granted she did not like to guess or jump to unfounded conclusions, but things were becoming more and more obvious the woman whom her sister lusted was none other than her best friend.

Kate made her way over to Maura, hugging her as well. "The girls will be thrilled. We'll see you Friday, sis!"

Maura got her to the door and waved. "Have a good day, Caitlin." She peevishly shut the door and returned to Jane.

"That was kind of a different look on her, wasn't it?" Jane noted.

Maura shrugged, unsure how to explain it. "Perhaps she's getting more into running and wanted to wear better clothing? I don't generally guess, Jane."

Her friend gave a broad grin. "I know you don't. It's like pulling teeth with you at times. But it's part of what makes you you.

"Thank you? I think?"

Jane got up and put her arms on Maura's shoulders. "It is a compliment, Maura. I promise. It can be frustrating at a crime scene, but it's just not the same if I don't have you there."

At the familiar feeling of Jane's arms on her, a new sensation fluttered in the medical examiner's stomach and a slight blush broke across her cheeks.

"Everything okay, Maur? You're lookin a little flushed. Need me to open a window or something?" Jane began to move toward the kitchen window.

"I'm fine, Jane," Maura nodded. "But thank you. So, I'll go to the Merch and be waiting for when you arrive, correct?"

"Yep, sounds about right," Jane smiled. "I'm sure you have things to do so I'll get out of your way.

"I really don't have much going on but I understand Jo needs to be walked and such. I'll see you tomorrow at work," Maura smiled, walking Jane to the door.

There wasn't any need but Jane still leaned in, hugging Maura when they got to the door. "Absolutely. See ya tomorrow."

As Jane left, Maura stood at the door watching until her friend drove away. The entire rest of the day that little flutter did not cease.

Saturday rolled around. Maura arrived at the Merch before Jane and the owner took her to a dressing room. "Here's the outfit," she smiled, handing it to Maura. "It seems you'll fill it out nicely," she winked.

Maura blushed and gave a little smile. "Thank you. I'll just get changed and be set. I have my kit. May I place it behind your bar?"

The blonde nodded. "Absolutely. You can place anything you like behind my bar," she flirted.

She pretended not to notice and waited until the woman left before she began taking off her things. Noting the footwear of the waitresses on a previous visit, Maura made sure to wear similar heels. As she got the dress zipped, she looked in the full-length mirror. "Well, this leaves little to the imagination," she said to herself.

Jane was wired for sound when she came in. Spotting her friend, Maura walked over , tray in hand with a beer on it. "Your table is ready, Miss."

Jane's eyes immediately fell to Maura's ample chest. "Oh my ga- put this on," Jane responded as she moved to take her jacket off.

"No. I'm undercover," Maura replied. "Follow me."

Something in the tone told Jane the medical examiner was having far too much fun with things. "Oh my god," Jane whined through the fake grin on her face.

"I'll be right back with your drink." Maura smiled as Jane took her seat.

"Mmhmm, thank you," Jane replied as she sat, pushing some strands of hair back.

The first date seemed nice enough but nervous. Fortunately for Jane when the woman asked how Jane had come out, Maura had come over and leaned down.

"Ladies, may I get you something more to drink?"

Again Jane's eyes fell to her friend's chest. "Uh, no. We're good." She looked to her date. "We're good, right, Miranda?"

As Maura wandered off with the drinks to bag the suspect's, Jane's date chuckled and leaned in. "My real name isn't Miranda. It's Maryann. You have my number. Feel free to call me sometime."

Jane nodded. "Sure thing. Have a good one."

The next date was a lot more confident. A little too confident for Jane's usual taste. And the plays she was trying to make were painfully obvious. "I always fall for girls like you," the blonde quipped.

"Like what?" Jane asked with a smile.

"Smart. Confident. Complicated," she added with a wink as she laid a hand on Jane's

Jane moved her hands away. "My hands are sore from," she paused for a split second. "Volleyball."

The woman grinned. "You're gonna break my heart."

Again Maura came over at the perfect time. "Refresh your drinks?"

Before the suspect could reply, Jane waved her hand. "No thanks. We're good." Unlike the first woman, Jane didn't bother asking if they were were. She made it an outright statement.

The night seemed to drag on until Jane was shocked. All the suspects had gone through but a very familiar redhead wandered over and took the seat across from Jane. "On some kind of speed dating run, detective?"

That drawl was a welcome sound to Jane's ears. "S-sarah. Hey. It's complicated. How are you?"

She teasingly drew her fingers over the neck of the bottle of Blue Moon. "I'm fine. I bet it's really not as complicated as you think," she smiled.

Jane's eyes were instantly drawn to the fingers, recalling every expert caress and thrust. A jolt shot from the pit of her stomach to between her thighs. "Uh…" She couldn't really think.

Unsure how to proceed, Maura hung back watching.

"You know, you kinda look like that woman that was killed here. What was her name? Katie? I saw it on the news a few days ago. That's pretty weird."

"Okay, this is just social. We should wrap it up," Korsak stated to Riley.

"Are you sure, sir? Obviously Jane is this woman's type. Why are we so quick to dismiss the notion our victim would be her type? She just mentioned how alike Jane and the victim looked."

Korsak took a deep breath but nodded. "True enough point. Dr. Isles wasn't expecting another sample so I'll uh...no. You go in there. Leave your badge and gun. Flag her and tell her to bus the last drink away too."

The detective nodded, leaving the things as told and headed inside. 'I'd love to get a closer view of that outfit anyway,' she smiled to herself.

"I guess. I hadn't noticed," Jane shrugged. "I'm kind of wrapping up here anyway," she smiled.

Sarah nodded. "Ah. Heading home alone?" She raised her brow.

Jane blushed. "Uh...yeah," she bit her bottom lip.

"Sure you want to?" Sarah didn't push but she wasn't going to let the opportunity go.

Jane drew a deep breath thinking over what the woman was offering. "No...no, I'm not sure."

Sarah set her empty bottle on the table. "Well, how about you come back to my hotel? You know I'm a sure thing."

Spotting Det. Cooper was puzzling. Maura wandered over to her. "Can I help you, Miss?"

At the sight of the doctor's outfit, Riley would swear her body was on fire. "I...uh. That table over there? Make sure you get the last stuff," she nodded.

Maura nodded in understanding. "Of course, Miss. We always fully bus the tables."

"Great." Riley leaned in and whispered. "You look amazing, by the way." She quickly headed off.

She finally noticed Jane and whomever the other woman was looking as if they were leaving. Maura wanted to stop her friend and ask but knew not to. She bussed the table, placing the empty bottle in an evidence bag and began gathering her things.

It took every ounce of restraint for Jane to not just push the woman against the elevator and start going at it. Images of Caitlin and Maura were swirling and flashing in her mind. Her body had been in need for days. And now? A woman who seemed to know every last button was there to push them.

"You don't have to be so quiet, Jane," Sarah teased. "You won't be soon enough, I guess."

Jane blushed. "True, true. H-how've you been?"

The photographer smiled. "I've been well. The pieces the city commissioned are turning out better than I'd hoped. It's always fun getting to go to a different city and be a tourist for work, you know? Well, I guess you wouldn't quite know. But I know you love your work."

Jane nodded. The elevator stopped on Sarah's floor and they got off. Both women were practically running to the door.

Sarah slid the card into the key reader and Jane rushed her inside. She pinned the woman against the door, kissing deeply, hungrily.

Sarah's fingers went to undoing Jane's clothes. Both women were very much in need and screaming for release. "Mmm you're thinking of her again, aren't you?" The southern woman asked softly.

"Wh-who?" Jane began ripping Sarah's things off.

"Maura, was it? The name you cried out that first night. I don't mind. I still know I'm the one that made your body move like that."

Jane shuddered, remembering. "Just...let's stop talking."

Clothes flew as the women hastily made their way to the bed. Naked bodies collided as the need and hunger enveloped them both. Sarah thrust three fingers deep into Jane, curling just so as her lips moved everywhere they could.

"Oooooooo fucccck," Jane cried out.

Her lover didn't relent. Sarah kept going. Thrusting and pumping. Within no time, Jane came undone, panting and relaxing against her lover. "Th-thank you. Just give me a moment to collect myself?"

Sarah grinned and kissed her. "Take your time, detective."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Hello all. My apologies for such a lengthy time until an update! I was really struggling with where to go with everything. Now, fair warning, we have some sidetracks but there will be Rizzles, I swear! I hope you all just hold out hope and enjoy the chapter? Please leave feedback either way! Hugs and love! _

When she went home that night, it took everything inside Maura Isles not to scream. How could the object of her affection go off with another woman? It was all very real and she couldn't ignore it any longer. Top that with the growing suspicion she had that Kate did in fact fancy Jane as well. It just all felt like too much.

But, she was not one to scream. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine and began heading toward the stairs. A nice, hot bubble bath and good cry would suffice. That was until an unexpected knock interrupted her plans.

She wandered over to the door, wine glass still in hand. She checked through the privacy hole first, shocked at who was on the other side. "Caitlin," she said as she opened the door. "Is everything alright? You don't usually stop by without calling." Maura's voice was gentle yet held concern.

As her sister opened the door, Kate's eyes were wide and glued on the dress she was wearing. "Maura! What are you wearing!" Was all that could come out as she went into her sister's house.

The question at first caught Maura off guard until she looked down and remembered she was still in the dress from the Merch. "Oh," she blushed. "Jane and I did the undercover operation. This is what the waitresses at the Merch wear," she pointed out.

"So you dressed like that all night in front of Jane and a bar full of lesbians?" Kate's voice was filled with a tone Maura couldn't place right off.

"Yes. That is the point of being undercover. Would you like to come in and have a glass of wine?" She asked as they both seemed to be heading toward the kitchen.

Kate nodded. "That sounds nice. Um, nothing was wrong. I'm sorry, I should have phoned. I was just taking an evening drive. Jeff is doing work at home and the kids are asleep."

Maura reached for another glass and pulled the bottle she'd opened out of the fridge. "I see." She handed the glass to her sister.

"Thank you," Kate smiled. They sat at the island sipping their wine in silence for a few moments. "How was it?"

"How was what?" Maura looked at her sister, slightly confused.

Kate motioned to the dress Maura had on. "Looking like that in a lesbian club?"

Maura thought before speaking. "I don't really have anything to compare the experience to. I've never been a partying person. It was noisy but everyone seemed like they were having a good time."

Kate waved her hand. "Maura, that's not what I'm meaning. I mean, look at you! Tell me women weren't slipping you their number. Didn't that feel strange?"

She tilted her head, again looking confused. "Why would it be strange? I've dated women, Kate."

"True. But we were in college. Lots of women tried things in college."

Maura shook her head. "There were trysts after college. Nice women but, I didn't foresee a future so there wasn't a need to introduce them to you."

Kate looked shocked again. "I can't believe you never told me!"

"As I said, they were nice enough but there wasn't a future. Why lead them on by introducing them to my family and friends when there wasn't a need?" Maura sipped her wine again.

Kate shook her head. "But still! We tell each other almost everything. You're generally an open book."

"I still am however Jane has told me there is a use for boundaries in life. It is just that simple."

"How are things with Jane?" Kate asked as she sipped her wine.

"They are fine. How are things with Jeff? The kids?" Maura wasn't sure why but it felt to her that the conversation had taken a strange turn.

"They're good. Jeff is…Jeff," Kate rolled her eyes. "Even less interested in me, if that was possible. He's still a good father but he's pulled away from being a husband."

Maura thought for a moment. "Is it possible he's sensed you having feelings for another woman? Not that if he did that would excuse his pulling away. And not that I generally guess though, it does feel like an educated guess."

"I doubt it unless I talk in my sleep. Besides, he'd try and worm the idea into a three-way if he knew. Honestly, I do not understand men's obsession with that thought. Typically they wear themselves out satisfying one. Why have a second woman there?" Kate had drained her glass of wine and poured herself another.

"From a sociological thought, it could have to do with propagating and spreading his 'seed' to as many women as possible." Maura offered.

"Or they're just pigs," Kate chuckled.

"Well, for someone who likes men and women, I could find it arousing to be with two women at the same time."

"So, you haven't?" Kate asked almost quietly.

Maura shook her head. "The opportunity has not arisen. There would have to be two women I found myself sexually drawn to at the same time and within the same space, also drawn to myself and one another. That can be a very difficult balance."

"Okay, I can see that. But, you do like men. Is the thought as arousing with you and two men? Mind you, they'd also be touching and pleasuring one another."

Again, Maura thought before speaking. "I have nothing against male homosexual behavior or acts but no. It is not as arousing as the notion of myself and two women. However, there are women who do enjoy the idea of two men, engaged as you described. Sexuality is incredibly fluid anymore."

Kate wrinkled her nose. "I didn't really want to think of you with two anyone, Maura."

"You brought the subject up. Now are you willing to tell me more about this mystery woman you have your sights set on?" Maura asked casually.

"I don't know what you want to know, exactly. I already told you, I won't share her name. I-it doesn't really matter, does it?" Kate's voice was nervous.

Maura tilted her head again, thinking. "I am curious. I know the types of women I have been drawn to. Perhaps there is some kind of genetic link." She suggested.

Kate thought for a moment. "She's tall. Athletic build. Olive-toned skin." Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she thought of Jane.

Maura nodded. "She sounds as if she resembles Jane. Jane's very attractive. That's undeniable."

"You think so? I hadn't noticed." She blushed as she lied to her sister.

"Attraction is subjective, but the qualities you listed sounded exactly like Jane. I would add she has an inner strength and prowess that radiates. Confidence, intelligence, compassion beyond belief."

Kate felt herself shake as Maura spoke of her fantasy woman. "H-how did you know?" She looked guiltily up to Maura's gaze.

"I could not be completely sure until you said right now. It was more educated guessing. How you were around her. She's an alluring woman, Caitlin. But you're straight, as far as Jane knows. And married. She doesn't take to anyone cheating, no matter the reason." Maura's tone remained calm and non judgemental. She reached her hand out, touching Kate's wrist gently.

"I-I understand that," Kate nodded. "I just...I can't help it. She's incredible...intoxicating. She's this perfect mix of masculine and feminine."

"I can see that," Maura agreed.

Kate looked to her sister very seriously. "How much do you see, Maura?"

She looked confused. "I'm sorry? Do you mean literally or metaphorically?"

"Both," Kate waffled her head from side to side thinking. "I mean, you're friends. You work closely together. You're best friends, in fact. You told me about that time with Giovanni she pretended to be your girlfriend. Have you never thought of her...sexually?" Kate raised her brow as she asked.

"When we met initially, after the coffee shop that is, I did," Maura nodded.

Kate looked confused. "Coffee shop?" While she wanted to press her sister on her feelings, she was now curious about something she realized she didn't know about the duo.

"Oh. We'd never said? Well, the first time we met, Jane was dressed as a prostitute. A cheap one, at that. She was at the front of the line at a coffee shop Stanley was working in."

Kate looked surprised. "Stanley Stanley? Division One Stanley?"

Maura nodded. "Yes. Anyway, she ordered a black coffee and didn't have the money. She insisted she'd pay him the next day and he waved her off with a rude comment. I felt badly for her and offered her money to get coffee, something to eat and orange juice."

"Orange juice?"

"It has been found night workers notoriously have a gross lack of folic acid due to limited exposure to the sun."

Kate couldn't help but chuckle. "Ever the doctor," she smiled. "Go on?"

Maura nodded and went on. "Of course she refused in her usual Jane way with people she doesn't know. I was of course rather stunned but she went on. Later that day we ran into one another in the department. I thought for a moment she'd been brought in on charges but she was talking with Lieutenant Marks. He was head of the Vice Unit at the time. Instead of guessing further on if she was just an informant or something,I asked around and it turned out she was a Vice Detective."

Kate thought over what Maura said. More like she was glued to the mental image of Jane in some Pretty Woman type hooker outfit. "When did you meet her following that?"

"I'd just been made Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth the first time. Jane was wanting to get into Homicide. Sergeant Korsak was her mentor and he told her to come down to the morgue with him. 'Part of a building a good case is knowing exactly how the victim died.' Well, at the time, he was working on the Riverside Rapist case. As you recall, the suspect originally broke into single women's homes during the day, waited for them to return, raped and then got away. The particular victim they came down to see was Arissa Liongate. She had an enlarged heart and the combination of adrenaline, fear, various chemicals and stress to her heart caused her to have a heart attack."

Kate nodded. "I-I recall that case. You were very tight-lipped about it. But you're that way with all your cases."

Maura nodded. "It's being professional."

"Was Jane surprised to run into you?" Kate asked.

"She was. I simply smiled and extended my hand, introducing myself. She stammered a little. It was very endearing," Maura smiled wistfully.

"And then you had feelings towards her?"

"Well, it's hard not to. It was a whirlwind at that time though. Jane was just helping Korsak and his partner on her days off. She figured out the suspect was an internet installer which broke the case. She quickly went from Vice to taking the Homicide test and passing. So she went from another detective to one I was working closely with. I became too happy with the fact she was my best friend to think sexually. However yes, it has crossed my mind."

"But you've never...?" Kate asked.

"Never?" Maura thought she knew what she was being asked but wasn't one to assume.

Kate chuckled. "Never acted on anything?"

"Of course not. She's a colleague and a good friend."

Kate studied Maura. "But you're upset. She...went home with someone? There's a tension about you."

Maura knew she couldn't lie. "Yes, she did. And yes, I was…," she paused. "I am jealous." The sandy blonde swallowed her last sip of wine.

"You know, if you went after Jane, she wouldn't resist," Kate pointed out. Her mind felt fuzzy as the effects of the wine were setting in. She cleared her throat. "I-I've been rather worried you would cross that line and go for her, to be honest."

Maura reached for her sister's glass and set it aside. She knew Kate only got this honest when she was tipsy. "I wouldn't dream of ruining our friendship and working relationship like that, Caitlin. I've been through relationships like they were tissue paper at times," Maura shook her head.

"Deep down you know it wouldn't be like that with Jane. I see the way you two look at each other. If people could have sex just by looking at one another, you two have done the Kama Sutra and made an addendum. There's more than just that between you though. Really, I'm just stating the obvious." She tapped her fingers on the table before yawning. "I should probably go."

"You're in no condition to drive. And while I seem better off, it's probably not wise for me to drive either. Come, you can sleep in a guest room and drive home tomorrow? I'll call Jefferson and let him know you're here." Maura got up, waiting to see how steady Kate would be.

She rose slowly, bracing herself on the island before standing fully. "See? There. I'm fine," Kate nodded before almost tripping over her own feet.

Maura moved quickly and caught her sister. "I don't believe this falls under any definition of 'fine,'" she countered. "Let me just help you to the room." In truth she wasn't really asking her sister as she came behind the woman, assisting without any real clearance to do so.

Kate wasn't in a state to protest. When it came to drinking, the fact she hadn't eaten and the three glasses she'd downed were more than enough to put her under.

Instead of risking the stairs in her state, Maura took Kate to the guest room on the first floor. She got her sister inside and set her on the bed. "Do you want help getting your things off?" She asked gently as she turned to make sure the blinds and drapes were drawn.

The only answer she got was silence. When Maura turned back around she found her sister slumped over messily, her head right below where the pillow was. She went over and helped Kate out of her clothes, leaving her in her under garments and got her into the bed properly. She folded the clothes and set them on a settee and went back to the kitchen.

She came back with a bottle of water and two Advil with a note, _Take these when you wake up and drink the full bottle. _The note was just in case Kate woke before Maura or after Maura had to leave for work.

As she promised, Maura took out her phone and called Jefferson's phone.

"Hello?" The man asked sounding puzzled at why Maura would be calling so late.

"Jefferson, I'm calling to let you know Kate drove over here and had a little too much to drink so she's sleeping it off in a guest room. She'll be back in the morning."

The man paused for a moment. "Kate isn't here? I thought she was upstairs."

"No. She said you were working and the kids were asleep so she went for a drive." Suddenly she was puzzled how the man wouldn't have heard his wife leaving.

"Ah, well. Thanks for letting me know. This damned Fyvet Merger has me so distracted I probably wouldn't have made it up to bed anyway. I'll get the kids off in the morning. Have a good night." The man added out of politeness.

"Thank you. And you." Maura hung up her phone as she headed finally to her bedroom. '_He's so distracted with work anymore I'm not sure he knows anyone else exists at times. We haven't been intimate in almost a year. I swear I'd think he was cheating but he doesn't have the time. I mean, I did worry about that and I...I went through his things. I know, I know,' Kate waved her hand. 'How could I not worry after months of him not touching me? Not really being there as my husband anymore? But, looking through everything, I found nothing but all the statements of billable hours he's turned in to his firm. The money is nice but I'd like to have the man I married back.' _The confession from Kate on the state of her marriage was a few months back. From what she could deduce, it didn't sound as if things had improved. And, if her sister was now setting her sights on her best friend, it didn't seem likely things would improve.

"It's none of your concern right now," Maura told herself as she got into her bedroom. Looking at her watch she turned the shower on instead of getting a bath. As much as she tried not thinking on it, all Maura could do was let her mind wander to what Jane and her lover were no doubt up to. As the water washed over her, she finally let herself cry. Maura was never one to scream or act out her anger. She was one to let it all burst out in tears.

She was jilted out of her thoughts as the water turned cold. The sudden pelleting of cold against her hot skin was more stinging than it would be had her body been at it's normal temperature and not warmer due to the hot water preceding. She quickly reached for the knob and turned it off.

The chill caused goosebumps on her skin and her nipples to harden before Maura could grab a towel. She dried in the stall and then stepped out onto the bathmat. As she didn't wear anything to bed and hadn't gotten her hair wet, she pulled the covers back on her bed and slipped between the sheets.

While Maura had a fitful night of sleep. Jane's was far more energetic. She laid back on the bed, black hair matted to her sweaty back. Jane drew a ragged breath, looking at the red-head smiling next to her. "You look like the cat that ate the canary," her voice husked deeply with lust.

"Well, I ate something but it wasn't a bird," the Southern drawl dripped off her lips.

She chuckled as she reached over to the nightstand and found her Gatorade. After Jane took a swig, she offered it to Sarah.

"Hmm, thank you," she smiled, taking the bottle and a sip herself. "I do need to replenish my electrolytes," she winked as she passed the bottle back.

After a few moments in comfortable silence, Jane had regained herself. "Now it's my turn to feast," she smiled wickedly, turning the tides and topping her lover.

Sarah drew her finger over Jane's lips. "My my, what full lips you have," she grinned.

Jane played along. "The better to," instead of saying, she dipped her head down, kissing Sarah deeply.

Sarah moaned, taking Jane's hands in her own. "My my, what long fingers you have."

"The better," Jane smirked as she drew her fingers down Sarah's quivering body. "To," she found her lovers wet, waiting center, working three fingers skillfully inside.

As Jane thrust and moved inside her, all Sarah could do was pant and moan. "Ooooooh goddddd," she felt herself beginning to ride against Jane's hand.

"You know I love it when you're nice and wet for me." She kept pumping her fingers deeply until she couldn't take it anymore and went between Sarah's legs, licking and lapping at wet folds.

Sarah gripped the bedding tightly before running her fingers through Jane's hair. As the woman kept going, she knew Sarah was close because she began tightening her grip on Jane's hair and inner walls were squeezing the thrusting fingers.

Not one to let up, Jane latched on to the stiff clit, sucking and nibbling it. It felt like slow motion but her lover went stiff and then shook. The gravity of her orgasm so strong she couldn't make a sound for several seconds.

"Ooooh godddddd," was all she could finally muster when she found her voice.

However, Jane wasn't done. She gave Sarah a few moments to recover before resuming her assault of pleasure.

"You're going to kill meeee," Sarah teased.

Jane's dark brown eyes looked up to Sarah's, a glint of a smile very evident as she kept going.

Finally the two laid in the mess of sheets and each other, unable to keep going. She knew she'd face hell in the morning with so little sleep, but Jane didn't care. For once she was too busy feeling joy she didn't miss the idea of sleep.

When Maura woke the next morning, she first thought to get two cups of coffee and go to Jane's. But, when she remembered Jane was entertaining, that was the farthest idea on her mind. No, she'd get an extra cup and meet her friend at the station.

Oddly, the two were heading to the elevator at exactly the same time.

"Jane? For you," Maura offered the cup.

"Thanks, Maur. I'm dead tired." Jane thought she saw her friend flinch out of the corner of her eye but she wasn't willing to pursue it in her state.

Maura didn't want to pursue a conversation on why her friend was tired. She had more than enough of an idea why Jane was tired. "I should have the results back on the glasses we tested. I'll get that report up to you soon."

"Sure," Jane nodded. "Sounds good." Jane wasn't in a state to have an in depth conversation with Maura at the moment but she could sense her friend was upset. If she didn't know better, she'd think her friend was jealous.

The elevator stopped at the Homicide floor first. "See ya later, Maura. Thanks again for the coffee."

Maura nodded and gave a polite smile. "Of course, Jane." The door shut and the elevator resumed it's path down to the Morgue.

When Maura got to her office, Suzie met her, manila folder in hand. "Good morning, Dr. Isles. Here's the findings on those glasses."

"Thank you, Suzie," Maura smiled, taking the file before going to sit at her desk. Normally Maura was more formal with her staff. However, as the two women were alone and fairly close, it was more comfortable to be personal versus professional.

The chief criminalist smiled and nodded. "Did you have a good evening?" She made polite small talk.

"It was different for me," Maura nodded as she thought. "Not just going undercover. When I had gotten home, Caitlin surprised me out of the blue. Typically she calls first but she didn't this time. We sat and talked over wine. As the night wore on we both became too inebriated to drive so she slept in one of my guest rooms."

Suzie listened and nodded. "It must be nice having a sibling. Then again, you also know what it's like being an only child."

"It can be nice," Maura nodded. "It can also be cumbersome. I should get on making the report for Detective Rizzoli. We'll talk more later?" She gave a polite smile.

"Oh, of course. My apologies," Suzie nodded, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose before she turned to go.

It didn't take the Medical Examiner long to complete the report. She printed off the file and went to the elevator. She found herself tapping the folder in her palm nervously.

When she got off the elevator, she was greeted by Detective Cooper. "Hey, Dr. Isles. How are you doing? How was the rest of your night?" She asked, a grin on her lips.

"My evening was more eventful than I'd planned," she nodded, smiling. "How was yours, Riley?"

The woman thought for a moment. "As eventful as Jane's?" She asked with a quirk in her brow. "Mine was fine. No big dates or anything. That dress was incredibly flattering on you, by the by."

Maura blushed at the question and then the compliment. "No, not as Jane's might have been. My sister dropped by unexpectedly."

Before the conversation could go on, Jane wandered over. "Is that the report, Maura?" She motioned to the folder Maura was holding.

"Oh, yes," Maura smiled, handing Jane the file. "All your dates were ruled out as suspects."

Jane nodded, looking at the report. "Well, good to know I didn't date a killer."

"Or sleep with one?" Riley teased. Jane shot the woman a look but didn't respond.

"I'm going to get another cup of coffee in the Division One. Can I bring anyone back anything?" Maura asked, looking to the women.

"Coffee sounds good," Riley smiled. "I'll tag along, if that's alright? Want me to bring you anything, Jane?"

The raven-haired detective shook her head. "I'm going to go over this with Korsak. Hurry back, we've got to keep looking for the links here."

Riley nodded. "Will do. Shall we?" She smiled, looking to Maura before making a sweeping motion with her arms.

"We shall," Maura nodded and headed for the cafe.

Before they got there, Maura was surprised. "Kate?"

The woman stopped and smiled. "Hi, Maura. I'm sorry for just dropping by again. I just wanted to thank you in person for last night."

Maura nodded and smiled. "Oh, Kate, this is Detective Riley Cooper. I know you two haven't formally been introduced."

Riley stuck out her hand, shaking Kate's. "Well, we've said hello, but it is very nice to meet you, Kate."

The touch of hands sent a jolt through Kate she couldn't fully explain. "I-it's nice to meet you as well, Detective Cooper."

"Just Riley, please?" She held Kate's hand longer than need be before letting go with a smile.

"Certainly," Kate smiled and nodded. "I should get going. I'm sure you both are busy."

Maura nodded. "I'll call you later, Kate. And last night was no trouble. You're my sister. Kiss the kids for me?"

"Will do," Kate nodded.

Before she could go, Riley reached into her pocket and found her card holder. "And, if you'd ever like to chat, feel free to call me?" She asked, a smile on her lips.

Kate smiled, slipping the business card into her pocket. "Thank you, Riley. Will do." Kate gave a final smile and headed out.

Maura thought for a moment the detective was flirting with her sister but shook her head, thinking against it. They both ordered their coffees.

"Well, I'll see you later, Dr. Isles. Better get back before Jane bites my head off," Riley winked.

"Alright, Riley. Yes, I'll see you later. Have a good shift." Maura hung back for a few moments, sipping her coffee.

She stood there long enough to spot a red-head walking into the station. Her mind immediately flashed back to Jane's date last night. Maura thought she'd avoid the woman until she came waltzing into the Division One.

Sarah could feel eyes on her as she walked in. She quickly glanced around and her eyes fell on a woman who looked rather familiar. "You must be Dr. Maura Isles?" The woman asked with an intoxicating southern accent.

Maura nodded. "I am. And you are?"

Sarah politely extended her hand. "Sarah. Just Sarah. I'm a photographer friend of Jane's. She's told me quite a lot about you," she said with a light smirk. "She wasn't entirely accurate on your beauty, though."

In an instant, having her suspicions confirmed, Maura felt a flash of anger that quickly cycled to confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"You're a very attractive woman. Whether you're wearing that get up from last night, or this stunning number. I bet you'd make a potato sack look sexy."

"Thank you." She responded more out of formality than a desire to. "I really should get-"

Sarah reached, taking Maura's hand in her own. "People are always rushing. If you ever take a moment to not rush," she smiled. "There's my card with my hotel and room number. I'll be there through the end of the week."

"I-I don't think Jane would appreciate her lover hitting on her friend." Maura shook her head.

"We're not exclusive, but you're right. Just, not for the reason you'd think," she said with another coy smile.

Again Maura was confused by the cryptic nature of the comment. "Alright. I should get back to the Morgue. I'm on a case."

Sarah nodded. "If you lose the card, Jane has my info. I hope to see you around." She watched the medical examiner walk away, licking her bottom lip.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**__ My apologies for the delay! I honestly got myself stuck and side-tracked with another work. But, do not fear. I will finish this. It's taken on a life of it's own and I'm curious to see where it goes! If you enjoy, or don't, please feel free to drop me a line!_

The exchange with Sarah still gnawed at Maura through the day. She felt conflicted on whether she should tell her friend or not. It seemed wrong to not do so, as if she were somehow lying to Jane if she didn't tell her.

By the end of the day, thanks to working together as Jane and Maura did so well together, the case was solved.

"Hey, Dr. Isles? You did great work today," Riley said as she'd stopped by Maura's office.

Maura blushed lightly but looked surprised. "Thank you, Det. Cooper. I was just doing my job," she smiled.

Riley reached her hand to Maura's arm. "Just Riley, please? I feel we're not just colleagues. Perhaps that isn't mutual, though?"

Again Maura smiled. "One can't have too many friends, Riley. So, please, just call me Maura. Heading off for a nice night?"

"Quiet but nice, I suppose. Unless you'd like to grab a drink?" She smiled.

Maura thought for a moment. "That would be nice. I have to stop and talk to Jane for a moment. So," she looked at her watch. "Wherever you'd like to meet in about an hour?"

Riley smiled and nodded. "Sure! The Dirty Robber? That'll be great. See you there." The woman gave another smile before heading out.

A few minutes after she left Jane walked into Maura's office. "You texted you needed to talk? You could have just walked upstairs."

"What I needed to talk about was private, Jane. Would you like to have a seat?" Maura asked as she motioned to them with her hands.

Jane shook her head and looked confused. "This sounds serious. Maura, what is it? Just tell me."

Maura took a breath. "It's not life or death. I ran into Sarah at the Division One this morning."

Jane still looked confused. "Okay. And she told you I like to be spanked with a G.I. Joe during sex?"

Now was Maura's turn to look confused. "I...no." She shook her head. "Why would a lesbian want to be spanked by a male-"

"Maura! I was kidding. What is it? What happened with Sarah?"

"She hit on me. Which of course I am flattered though I was shocked for you as she's your lover. I'm sure you two have a casual situation. She did say you'd be jealous of her actions but not for reasons I'd think. Which I have no idea what that's supposed to mean."

Slight color rose in Jane's cheeks as she knew exactly what the woman had meant. "It means...I'll take care of it."

"Okay. I suggest whatever you do doesn't involve male action figures," she added.

Jane shot a look to her friend. "Funny, Dr. Hilarious. Thank you." She rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna head out. You okay tonight?"

"Riley's asked me out for drinks," she nodded with a smile.

At the name and idea, hairs on Jane's neck bristled. "She did now? Isn't that lovely," her tone conveying sarcasm Maura didn't catch.

"I thought so. Have a nice night, Jane. I'll see you in the morning."

"Hey Maur?" Jane thought to add before she left.

Maura looked up again. "Yes, Jane?"

"Uh, just have a good night." She smiled as she grabbed her phone thinking how she was going to ring her partner's neck.

Again Maura smiled. "Thank you. You too."

As she headed out, Jane began an almost diatribe text to Riley. _You so much as think of touching one hair on her, Cooper, I will kill you. You do not fuck coworkers!_

_**Technically, she is my friend now, Jane **_

_Do NOT mess with semantics. I am not someone to cross. You should know this_

_**Oh, indeed I do. Do not worry. I won't sleep with your girlfriend**_

_She is NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! _

_**Me thinks thou doth protest too much**_

_Shut it, Shakespeare and keep your hands off Maura _With that the text war stopped. Jane's blood was now boiling over Sarah's earlier actions along with her fears of what might transpire with Riley and Maura. 'Maura's straight. Nothing is gonna happen, Rizzoli.' Jane tried to tell herself.

For the moment Jane had to put that situation on the backburner. She had to head over to the hotel and deal with Sarah.

As she drove she just got more riled up. "What the hell did she think she was doing?" Jane asked to no one. While she was at a stop light, her phone showed a text.

_Fed and walked Jo. Decided to bring her over to the guest house. Have a good evening, honey. Drop by and pick her up when you're done or I'll bring her home in the morning. Love ya, Ma_

Jane shook her head but had a smile on her lips. "Why do you sign it? The ID shows me who sent the text."

Before long Jane was pulling up to the valet at the hotel. She got out and a young man came up holding his hand out for the keys. "Enjoy your stay, Miss," he smiled.

"Not this time, Skippy. But thanks." She handed him the keys, taking a tag from him and heading inside.

There was a knock at the door that slightly startled the photographer. Sarah went over to the door and looked through the peep hole. "Jane?" Her voice sounding surprised as she opened the door.

"Heard you ran into Maura today at the precinct," her tone was flat.

Sarah blushed slightly as she shut the door behind Jane. "She doesn't have any idea on why you'd be upset so I really didn't do anything that wrong. She is a gorgeous woman. And as much as you want to think she's not gay? If it weren't for the fact she was at work and knew you and I were sleeping together? She was totally checking me out. Partly yes because she wants me and partly because she's sizing up competition."

"You didn't do anything wrong? You practically told my best friend the reason I'd be jealous was because I wanted her in those ways! Unlike you, I wouldn't just fuck her and leave," Jane huffed.

"I know. Do you think for one second if I thought I stood a chance for more with you, I'd go willingly? Not in a thousand years! You're a catch. Everyone knows that. Remember you were telling me the other night you found it funny since you and Maura have been friends, you really don't do 'relationships' anymore? Because you don't HAVE to! You've got Maura to be your wife and random women to have sex with when you get the urge. Well, scratch that itch with her! Stop letting all us other women fall for you only to know you're hers even if you won't admit it."

Jane stood there stunned, her insides shaking at the truth of Sarah's words. "H-How do you know she's gay? How are you so damned sure I wouldn't be ruining the best friendship I've ever had? What if she is gay and isn't into me like that!" She almost spat.

Sarah reached her hands, grasping Jane's shoulders. "Okay I guess technically she's bisexual. And admitting how you feel won't ruin anything. It will enhance everything. I see how you light up when you talk about her. I know she's who you think of when we've had sex. I saw how she reacted to me, Jane. Just…trust me. Do you honestly think for a second I'd lie to benefit someone else? Hell no! If I were going to lie I'd tell you that you're right and she's straight and be with me. But, I can't do that."

Jane listened, letting the words sink in. She wanted to keep questioning and objecting but knew it was silly. Sarah would just reiterate everything she'd just said.

"Where is she at?" Sarah asked softly.

"The Dirty Robber for drinks with Riley." Jane grimaced as she answered.

Sarah thought for a moment. "You're sure?"

"Well, that's where we all go. I could text and ask, but it's a safe bet. Why?" Jane's tone turned quizzical.

Sarah smiled. "We're going to the Dirty Robber. Come on," she said as she went to grab her purse.

"Whoa, what? We can't!" Jane exclaimed.

"You're taking me for a drink and it's my choice where. If we happen to run into them? Oh well," she winked as she went to the phone and rang the valet for her car.

Jane shook her head. "I cannot do that, Sarah. Come on. I can't see her sitting there with Riley drooling all over her."

"Maura's focus will be you, Jane. That's all that matters. The car will be around in five. Let's go," she said with a smile, reaching for Jane's hand.

Reluctantly Jane let her take it and headed out of the hotel room. "I think this is a stupid plan that won't work."

"Opinion noted. And when it works? You owe me an invite to your wedding," Sarah said with a wink.

They got to the Robber. Instead of Jane gallantly getting Sarah's door, the woman insisted and got Jane's. They walked in, arm in arm.

As if feeling Jane's presence close, Maura's eyes shot up from Riley and landed on, "Jane? What are you doing here?"

"Sarah's heading out soon. I thought I'd take her to Boston's finest place to get a beer. I didn't realize you two would be here. If we're intruding we can-"

Maura waved a hand. "Don't be silly. We're just friends having drinks. I'm sure Riley doesn't mind?"

When Maura's attention was diverted, Riley waved her hand to wave them away but when Maura's gaze fell on her, she forced a smile. "No, of course I don't mind."

"Wonderful," Sarah smiled and got into the booth with Riley leaving Jane to get in next to Maura.

"So, it's nice to see you again, Dr. Isles," Sarah said with a smile. "I saw you all broke your case on the news. I think that deserves a round of drinks on me." She motioned a waitress over.

Maura gave a polite but tense smile. "Hello, Sarah. Well, Jane, Korsak and Riley did the hard work but yes, it's wrapped."

"Whoa, don't discount your role, Maur," Jane spoke up. "You do a great job. You found the stuff about the insulin pump. Helped break the thing wide open."

Seeing Maura's attentions fall to Jane, Riley agreed. "Absolutely. We can't do it without you. Yeah, Jane figured it out but not without your incredible help," she smiled.

The doctor noticeably blushed at the attention. Fortunately for her the waitress came over and began taking everyone's orders.

Sarah smiled and started the orders. "Can I please have a whiskey sour? And anything these lovely ladies want on my tab," she winked.

Jane ordered her usual Blue Moon, Maura grabbed another red wine and Riley ordered a screwdriver. As she ordered it, her gaze could have bored into Maura.

The waitress went off to place the orders and the table fell into awkward silence for a moment. "So, Jane tells me you two have known one another for over two years, close to three?" Sarah asked.

"We have," Maura nodded.

Sarah shook her head. "That's a good chunk of time. You two must know each other really well. Almost, intimately?"

Jane shot a dirty look to Sarah. "That's an odd word choice, don't you think?"

"Intimacy is a key in any healthy relationship, Jane. Be it friendship, romantically or otherwise," Sarah smiled innocently.

Riley rolled her eyes. "So, what do you do, Sarah?" She asked, hoping to draw the conversation off any notions of intimacy between Jane and Maura.

"I'm a photographer," she smiled. "I live in Tennessee but I was hired by the city to take shots for a campaign. You know what? I was so rude. I'm Sarah," she extended her hand to the other detective.

"Riley Cooper, or Det. Cooper, depending on who I'm talking to." She shook Sarah's hand.

The southern redhead smiled. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. And Dr. Isles, we met earlier though I've already heard so much about you."

"All good things, I hope," Maura said with a smile.

Sarah shot a little smirk to Jane before she nodded. "Very good, I assure you."

As the night went on the women enjoyed a few more drinks before heading out. "Oh, I forgot I have something to attend to. Would it be possible for you to give Jane a ride home, Maura?" Sarah asked the medical examiner.

Given the hour, Maura thought it was odd but nodded. "That's fine. Thank you for the drinks," she added politely.

"My pleasure. It was wonderful to get to know you better. Take care," she smiled before hugging Jane.

"I am gonna kill you," the detective whispered into her ear.

Sarah just patted Jane's back. "Mmhmm, I bet you will. I'll miss you too," she said with a smile as the embrace ended.

Before Jane and Maura got to Maura's car, Sarah texted Jane. _Don't screw this up. Just see what happens. She's so into you she could be a set of Ben Wa balls._

Jane almost ran into the car as she read the text, her cheeks coloring considerably at the notion. _**Oh my god! Can you not?**_

_Nope. Night xxx _

They each got into Maura's car and she headed off. "Do you want me to take you to your place or just sleep in the guest room?"

Jane thought over the question. "Ma's got Jo Friday so I don't really have to head home. Mind if I stay in the guest room?"

Maura shook her head. "Of course I don't mind, Jane. I Wouldn't have suggested if I minded."

"I was just being polite, Maura. I know. So, how's Kate?" Jane asked casually.

Maura thought for a moment on how to respond. "It seems things with Jefferson aren't well. When she'd come over the other night, I called to let him know where she was and he was surprised she'd left. He didn't even realize his wife had left. And…" she paused. "She's revealed she has a strong sexual attraction to a woman."

Jane's eyes got big at that confession. "Whoa, what? Is she saying she's bi?"

"I think more accurately at this point it would be bi-curious. She's never acted on anything with women before. I'd actually be labeled bisexual sooner than she would be."

Per usual, Maura shared a little too much but with what she shared, Jane didn't mind. "You would?" She looked curiously at her friend. "All this time we've known each other you never shared being with women."

"It never came up. Whenever we talked about your dates we were focusing on you. My dates lately had been with men. Over the years I went out with a few women but there wasn't cause to mention it, like I'd told Kate, because there wasn't potential for more. I didn't want to lead anyone on by introducing them to friends and family." Maura relayed the logic cooly.

Jane shook her head in disbelief. "I...how did I not know? I mean granted, whatever 'gaydar' is, I don't have it, but still. I'm in shock right now."

At a red, Maura looked at Jane. "Really? The subject didn't come up, Jane. I didn't purposely hide anything. You know I can't lie."

"I get that, Maura. I just...I feel like this is something I should have known. I mean, you joked you hadn't been with French women. I apparently wrongly assumed it was the 'women' part you were speaking on."

"Technically Rene was French Canadian so I couldn't honestly speak on the state of women from France," Maura noted as she pulled into the driveway. "Is this really a huge issue, Jane? I hadn't wanted it to be."

'Yeah it's a huge issue! I coulda hit on you ages ago!' "No, not an 'issue' in the sense you're thinking," she answered as she got out of the car.

Maura paused for a moment. "That would be assuming on your part again, Jane. What issue does it cause?" She asked as they walked into the house. When Jane shut the door, Maura went over to the keypad to reset the alarm.

"It, we're fine, Maura, okay? I've had a little too much to drink so I'm kind of fuzzy. No matter what you're still my best friend. That's all that matters, right?" Jane asked, needing desperately to not answer Maura fully.

Though confused and wanting to press the matter, Maura let it drop. "Alright, Jane. Would you like me to bring down a nightgown for you?"

Jane wrinkled her nose at the thought. "I'll just sleep in my shirt, Maur, thanks. You can wear your fancy nightgown."

"Actually, as of late, I've been sleeping nude. It helps maintain optimal body temperatures when sleeping. You should try it sometime," she smiled.

Jane's throat went dry and all she could do at the moment was think of her best friend nude. "Wait, you said Kate is into a woman? Anyone you know?" Jane's mind almost spun out needing to get her attention elsewhere.

Maura bit her lip knowing she couldn't lie. "It's really her matter. I wouldn't feel right divulging that. You understand?"

"Sure. You're right, Maura. Sorry. Get some good sleep?"

"You too Jane," Maura smiled. Maura headed up to her room as Jane wandered off to the guest room on the first floor, not trusting herself knowing Maura would be laying naked just feet away.

_A knock at the door woke her. "Maura?" Jane asked. _

"_It's me, Jane. I know it's silly but I had a bad dream and hoped I could get in bed with you? My self-soothing techniques aren't working." _

_Jane got up and went to the door, unlocking it. "Sure, Maura. It's your bed. Come in." _

_The always-put together doctor stood wearing a purple satin robe, her hair hanging perfectly around her face. "I know, but it could seem impolite," she smiled as Jane showed her inside._

_Jane got into the bed and looked at Maura. "Aren't you getting in?" She asked as she reached, opening the door._

_Maura nodded but reached and undid her robe. There she stood, completely naked. Jane's eyes seemed to bounce, not knowing what to take in next. From firm breasts with hard nipples and freckles peppering her skin to a very smooth mons, she felt an ache to touch, lick and kiss everything. "I said I sleep in the nude. Is that alright?"_

_Jane licked her lip. "V-very." _

_With that Maura slid under the covers. She turned, laying on her side and looking at Jane for a moment. "Thank you for letting me sleep with you," she smiled._

"_Technically we're not sleeping, Maura. I-I should let you get some sleep, though." Jane pointed out nervously. _

_Maura smiled still. "Well, I think I owe you a good night kiss," she stated._

"_But we're not dat-" Before Jane could finish her sentence, Maura's mouth was on hers. Lips that started timid became fierce as the kiss deepened. Jane pulled back for a moment. "M-Maura. Are you sure?" Her voice slightly panicked._

"_I did have a bad dream but I could have easily put clothes on if I didn't want this, Jane. I want you," she stated as she began lifting Jane's Property of BPD tee up. _

_Jane groaned in pleasure and assisted in removing her clothes. Maura's hands went straight to Jane's breasts as they kissed again. Jane moved them so she was on top of her friend. _

__"_You've been very naughty, Dr. Isles. Tight dresses? Cleavage? You've been teasing me for a very long time." Jane's voice almost sounded like a growl as she spoke. With every infraction, she nipped at Maura's neck._

"_Oooooh I hadn't meant to tease you. I just love fashion. If I had known I was arousing you all that time, I certainly would have enjoyed taking care of it," she blushed and squirmed at the sensations Jane was giving her._

_Jane grabbed Maura's hands and pinned them to the bed above Maura's head as she began kissing over Maura's chest. "God, how long have I wanted to kiss these." She took her time kissing and then dragging the tip of her tongue from the top of one breast, swirling it around a nipple before doing the same to the other._

_Without warning she leaned in and took a nipple into her mouth sucking hard before drawing her teeth over it._

"_Mmmmm fuckkkkk," Maura moaned, her toes curling with the pleasure Jane was giving her. _

"_I'm not yet," Jane said with a smirk before doing the same to the other nipple. "But," she reached a hand down, cupping Maura's sex. "I won't make you wait." Jane felt how wet Maura was and teased her clit with her fingers. _

_Maura gasped and whimpered. "Mmmm please don't tease me, Jane? Take me. Make me yours," Maura almost seemed to order her. _

"_My pleasure," Jane grinned as she easily slid three long fingers into her lover as her thumb stroked the stiff clit. With every thrust and pump Jane was rewarded by a symphony of moans. _

"_Oh god, yes, there, there! Don't stop," Maura begged as her orgasm was on edge. Jane dipped her head down, sucking Maura's nipple again as the medical examiner rode against her hand._

The next morning Jane groaned as daylight poured through the sheers. For a moment she'd forgotten she wasn't at her apartment and was slightly startled by the scent of coffee. She rubbed her eyes a few times and noticed the dampness between her legs. Suddenly the dream flashed vividly in Jane's mind. She blushed deeply and bounded toward the bathroom knowing she'd need a cold shower before she could even think to be around her friend.

Hearing Jane awake, Maura called out. "Do you want me to wait on your coffee, Jane?"

"Yeah, Maura. I need a quick shower." She said right before she closed the door to the bathroom.

Maura wandered over to the bathroom, speaking to the door. "Shall I go get you a shirt and clean pants to change into? We don't have to be to work for a bit. You can go home and change."

Jane reached in, turning on the shower. "Sure, Maur. Sounds great. Thanks." Her heart raced knowing deep down she wished Maura would open the unlocked door and finish what her dream had started.

Before she could get too worked up Jane forced herself to get into the stall and under the icy jets. "Sh-sh-sh-shit!" She cried, surprised by how cold the pellets felt against her skin. It was more than enough to do the trick in quelling her sexual ache, however. She quickly washed down with some body wash, rinsed and began toweling off. Just as she wrapped the towel around herself there was a knock.

"Shall I pass you the clothes?" Maura asked.

Jane chuckled. "It's all clear, Maura. Nothin to see." Jane opened the door. "Thanks," she took the clothes. "I'll be out in a sec if you don't mind starting my coffee?"

"Absolutely," Maura smiled.

The deep dimples popping was all it took for Jane to know she'd have to use the bathroom now. Well, not actually use. She'd have to wipe the new proof of Maura's new powers over her. It took a moment longer than she'd planned but Jane finally left the bathroom dressed.

"Your coffee is ready," Maura smiled and handed Jane her mug. "Your mother brought Jo Friday over when she'd stopped by. I let her know you were here. She had some errands to run but said she'd call you later. Jo's in the backyard, by the way. That's why she didn't come barking in to greet you."

Jane took the coffee and smiled. "Thanks, Maur. You think of everything, don't you?" She looked at her friend who, as always, wore an outfit fit for a runway over a

"Preparedness is a good thing. How did you sleep?" She asked as she took a sip of coffee.

Jane took a sip before replying. "I slept great, Maura. I always sleep great here. I love my condo but for all the trouble that bed was, it's not nearly as comfortable as your beds."

"The average human being living to the age of 75 sleeps 25 days of their life. If you had to spend that amount of time in one place, don't you want it to be comfortable?" Maura asked.

Jane nodded and smiled. "Of course, Maura. But you know a guest room shouldn't let people spend that amount of time in your space, right?"

Maura furrowed her brow for a moment. "Of course, Jane. That doesn't mean I don't want people comfortable when they're in my home. I'm glad you enjoyed my bed," Maura added with a smile.

Jane drowned her cup of coffee. "I should head off to go change and get Jo Friday back to the condo. Need anything else from me?"

"If you're sure? I can whip us up some breakfast," Maura added.

Jane gave a smile as she set her mug in the sink. "I'm sure, Maur. Thanks, though. I'll see you later at work."

"Oh wait, Jane. I have to take you home. You don't have a car, remember? It's at...where?" Maura thought she knew but didn't want to assume.

"The Hilton. I've got my tag to get it. I'm sorry about all that. If you can just take Jo and me there, I'll take the car to my place." Jane sighed.

Maura smiled as she cleaned their mugs. "It's no problem, Jane. Grab what you need and Jo. I should head in early anyway." She headed to grab her purse as Jane went to get her clothes, put her shoes on and then got Jo from the backyard.

They drove in pleasant silence to the hotel. When they arrived, again Jane apologized. "I'm really sorry about all this, Maura," she flushed as she got out with Jo.

"Jane, it's fine. You go get changed and I'll see you at the station," Maura smiled. Just then their phones rang. "This is Dr. Isles?"

"Rizzoli?" Jane answered. The women looked to one another. "I'll be there shortly," Jane said as she hung up.

"I'll be right over," Maura said as she hung up. "Well, a case awaits," she smiled again.

Jane nodded and smiled back. "See you soon, Maura."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ _Dear readers. My apologies for the delay in updates. Please accept this steamy final chapter as a 'thank you' for hanging in there! Any thoughts/comments are always welcome! _

A few days had passed and Sarah had left town. Jane still couldn't shake the images she'd had of Maura naked let alone that dream but she still hadn't made a move. As much as she wanted to, she was terrified.

She'd gone for a run before work to clear her mind and almost tripped over her feet when she caught Riley and Kate making out in Riley's car. Fortunately for Jane, neither woman saw her as she turned and quickly ran the other way. 'Crap! Now I have have that to deal with? What the hell am I gonna do? I can't not tell Maura...'

Jane had gotten back to her place sooner than planned since she'd had to turn back. She took Jo out to go to the bathroom.

"Hey Jane," an older Vietnamese man with thinning hair and a crooked smile called out.

"Hey, Mr. Montoya. How's the shop going?" She asked, making polite conversation.

He kept smiling. "It's going well, thank you. Remember? You need some apples? They're on the house."

"Let me know if it's free beer and I'm there," she said with a smile as she kept walking with Jo, leaving the man to chuckle.

When Jo was finished, Jane headed back home with her. She looked at the clock. Just enough time to get a shower before heading to work. In fact, if she didn't wash her hair, she'd have time to run to Boston Joe's for coffee which sounded like a good plan to her.

She'd made sure to grab a cup for Maura as well. As Jane got closer to the precinct, the whole Riley/Kate situation gnawed at her again. She knew she'd have to tell Maura, just when? Maybe Maura already knew? No, no. That isn't likely.

When she got in, her first stop was to Maura's office. She knocked on the door that was ajar. "Hey, I've got something for you," she smiled, holding the cup out.

"Oh," Maura looked up, a surprised smile on her face. "Good morning, Jane. Thank you," she took the coffee from her friend. "How was your night?"

Jane thought of what to say. "My night was okay. Quiet. Watched the game and had a few beers. My morning was pretty interesting. You?"

Maura knew Jane mentioning the morning meant there was a story but work wasn't the place. "My evening was fine," she nodded. "There were several documentaries piled up on my DVR."

"Anything any good?" Jane asked after she took a sip of her coffee.

"Good in terms of informatively in depth or good in terms of entertainment value?" Maura asked.

Jane couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head. "Did you have a nice evening in general, Maur?"

"It was fine. Caitlin dropped by with the girls. Ryan is into birds as of late. Max discussed her favorite movie, Frozen? We've got a movie date to watch it soon," she smiled.

Jane looked at her friend, jaw dropping. "You've not seen Frozen? Seriously? Maura, it's been the biggest movie these past few years."

Maura furrowed her brow. "I've been very busy, Jane. And any time I've dropped by Caitlin's, it wasn't on. Or they'd turn it off and we'd all talk."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'm glad you get to see it with the girls though. I better go check in with Korsak and Riley. Uh, speaking of Riley, any new developments in your friendship?" She asked trying to gain more information.

"She's been out with Caitlin a lot recently. She asked if I wanted to do drinks Friday. In fact, I'm sure she wouldn't mind you being there?" Maura suggested.

Jane thought for a moment. "Dirty Robber?"

"Yes," Maura nodded before taking a sip of coffee. "A foursome is more balanced."

A jolt ran through Jane at the naughtier implications of what her friend had just said. "Uh, okay. Sure. We'll talk later?"

Maura nodded and smiled as her friend headed up to see Korsak and Riley.

"Still no new cases?" Jane asked Korsak as she got to her desk.

The older Sergeant shook his head. "Nope. Still combing cold cases for now. As antsy as being at your desk makes you, it does mean less bodies are turning up which is good, Jane." He pointed out.

"I know, I know. I just really hate desk work. You know that," Jane said with an exasperated sigh. "I'll get on it." She sat at her desk and opened a file box.

Just as she'd gotten into a new file, Riley finally came in, an extra coffee in her extended hand. "Sorry I'm late. I ran into someone unexpectedly. Thought an Olive Branch would help?" She offered the coffee to Jane.

Grudgingly the raven-haired detective took the coffee. As her mind fully processed what Riley just said, the scene with Kate flashed in her mind and she felt slightly ill. "Uh, smart move. We're looking over Hartman case."

"Wasn't that thought to be a gang turf war deal gone bad? Shot the wrong person?" She asked before taking a sip of her own beverage.

Jane nodded. "It was. Pike was the M.E. Maura wasn't working here yet. I just don't fully trust his findings, ever."

"Smart move," Riley nodded. "Okay, two heads deal on it or do you want to work that alone and I'll take another box?"

"Have a seat, Cooper," Jane pointed to the other chair at her desk.

Riley nodded and took a seat. She reached in and pulled out a file and began reading through. "Looks like pretty standard stuff, Jane. Financials were normal. He was CPA."

"He lived on the Gold Coast yet he stops in Roxbury to get tampons for his wife?" Jane made her 'I don't think so' face.

"Maybe his wife had asked and on his way home, he remembered and just happened to pick the closest pharmacy to run into," Riley offered.

"I'd have thought that too except if you look at his calls, the last call he made out was to his wife. She knew the route he'd take in and out of the city. Knew he'd be driving through Roxbury on the way home. I think you and I should head over and check it out. If it was spill over from gang activity, other people would have been hit. We can drop the file off with Maura on the way out to have her take look at the autopsy report." Jane stated as she stood, grabbing her blazer off the back of her chair.

Riley nodded as she followed Jane's lead and got up. "You're really thinking it was a setup? Nevermind, don't answer that. Even I heard how silling that sounded after it came out," she waved her hand.

They got to the morgue and Jane knocked on Maura's door which was a bit out of character for her. "Come in," Maura said, her voice chipper and unassuming.

"Hey Maura? We're still riding cold cases for now. Caught one before you came on board. Pike was the M.E. on it? I would feel much more confident if I could have you go over the findings?" Jane asked.

After the shock wore off that the person to knock was her friend, Maura's eyes narrowed for a moment as she thought over the request. "Generally it's very unprofessional to reasses another doctor's work. However, given the examiner, I can look over the autopsy," she nodded and took the file from Jane.

"Great, thanks Maura. We've gotta head out to the Gold Coast, track down the wife. We'll drop in when we're back."

Maura smiled. "No problem, Jane. Oh! Riley? I invited Jane to our drinks this Friday. Was that alright?"

As much as Riley wanted to say it wasn't, she forced herself to lie. "Hey, that's cool. We're all friends, right? No problem at all, Maura."

With that the medical examiner smiled and nodded. "I'll get on this report immediately."

The detectives headed out after verifying their victim's wife still lived on Hurst street and was available to speak.

"I'm unsure why you're here, Detectives," stated the shorter blonde woman as she answered the door.

"We're looking through cold cases at the moment and came on your former husband's case," Jane responded for the two. "I'm Detective Rizzoli. This is Detective Cooper. We just need to go over some information with you? We realize it's been a few years so some memories might be a little fuzzy."

Amanda nodded and let the women in and motioned to the couch.

Jane pulled out her notepad with questions she'd already written. "On the day your husband was shot, he'd stopped at Fleishman's to grab tampons for you?"

"Yes. I'd called him because I knew he'd be heading home. I was in the middle of fixing dinner. My period came earlier than expected and I only had one on hand."

As the woman replied, Jane made note of everything. The body language didn't display loss. Any photographs of him had long been taken down. "Was it typical for him to stop in that part of town?"

"I-I don't recall it being so, detective. I'm sure it's in the file? I must have been asked at the time." She pointed out.

Jane nodded. "It was. At the time you'd said it wasn't a typical stop for him. At the time, our crime log shows there was actually a decrease in gun violence."

"I don't know what that has to do with anything," the woman slightly flinched as Jane relayed the information.

"Just suggesting the months leading up to and subsequently following that one shooting, were actually quiet. Was there anyone you could think of that had any motive to hurt your husband? Anyone who stood to gain by his death? Apart from yourself, that is."

The woman's demeanor became more agitated as Jane was making the case against her. "Unless I'm under suspicion for something, I really think you need to leave, detectives. Unless you're able to arrest me, which obviously you're not," she noted as she stood and headed towards the door.

Jane nodded and got up to leave. "That's fine, Mrs - Ms. Reynolds. I'm sure we'll see you again soon."

When they got back to the car Riley looked at Jane. "Did you totally just lay out our case to her on purpose?"

"Of course. I had a gut feeling she'd set something up. Her reactions in there proved the case to me. Now we just have to get enough actual evidence, not just circumstantial. Unfortunately the idiots that handled the case initially wrote it off as a gang shooting. We'll need to track down - gah," Jane winced. "Crowe," she rolled her eyes.

"The epitome of genius detectives," Riley noted. "He really seems like he has an issue with you. Care to share?"

Jane shrugged. "I figure it must be because I was the youngest officer to make Homicide Detective as well as being a female."

"I can see that," Riley nodded as Jane drove. "He's such a chauvinistic asshole."

Part of Jane wanted to let what she'd seen earlier go and not bring it up, but the moral side of her wouldn't let it be. "Uh, I saw who you ran into earlier. I was on my jog…"

If it was possible, the latin detective seemed to turn seven shades of white. "I-I…" she sputtered.

"I haven't told Maura anything. She's a married woman, Riley. And you're friends with her sister now! What the hell are you thinking?" Jane shot a death-glare to her partner.

"I was thinking at first it was just harmless fun. She looks exactly like Maura so yes, I'm a snake, I know that. At first it was just sex. But...it became so much more. I love Kate for Kate. I told her the truth about only being with her at first because of the resemblance. She...said she kind of did the same thing so we were even. She's going to leave her husband."

Jane felt like she couldn't fully process every detail of Riley's confession. From lusting after Maura, well, admitting to something Jane already knew, to Kate doing the same? Whatever that meant. "I know I shouldn't judge and I do hope everyone's happy. I'm sure her husband won't be. I just can't help thinking that there are kids involved. Your friend is involved. It's like you two have made this big mess without concern for the fallout."

Riley looked out the window. "I know. I'll talk to Kate about telling Maura? It shouldn't have happened, we get that. But I won't lie and say I regret it. For the first time in my life I truly love someone else. I thought I did before, but that wasn't love. I've told Kate if she wanted me to leave I'd do that. I'd lay down my life for her. I know how it came about was so incredibly wrong. But what's coming from it? That will be more than right."

The remainder of the ride both women were silent. For Jane's part, the silence was more surprised mixed with an undercurrent of jealousy. Here were two women she knew, or thought she knew, being happy together when clearly they shouldn't be. But Maura? Herself? They were both single. Crossing lines wouldn't be as taboo. Yet, she was so scared to. Scared to say the words, cross the lines.

"Should we head to find Maura before talking to Crowe? I think we'd both be happier putting that off as long as possible," Riley added as Jane finished parking.

"Yeah, that sounds best." She replied as they got out and headed inside.

When Friday rolled around, Jane and Riley had wrapped the Gold Coast case along with a fresh homicide that had come in. At lunch Maura had asked Jane if she could head over to the Dirty Robber in her car, which she'd agreed.

"Can we wait a moment, Jane? There's something I have to tell you." Maura stated gently when Jane had gotten to her office that evening.

The detective looked slightly concerned. "Sure, Maur. What's up?" She asked as she took a seat.

Maura bit her lip nervously. "I feel like I shouldn't be speaking on Caitlin's life, but you're my best friend." She started.

Jane nodded. "It's okay, Maura. What's wrong?" She gently encouraged.

"Remember how I'd told you she'd expressed feelings for a woman lately?" Jane's nod was all Maura needed to continue. "Well, it seems she's acted on her desires, though not with the original object of her affections."

Jane thought for a moment. This was now the second time some mystery woman was coming up in so many days. "Okay. So you're sister is cheating on her husband? How does that make you feel?"

"I don't know. Morally I understand I should some sort of righteous indignation about the 'sanctity of marriage' and so on. But, I've seen what she's going through. Yes, there are other routes to rectify a broken marriage and I'm not trying to defend her. I just understand there are a myriad of reasons partners cheat. It's not a black and white area to me," Maura explained. "And well, the woman she's seeing? It's Riley. And on some level? Part of me feels strange a friend is sleeping with my sister and I don't know why. I have analyzed it for hours and still don't have a reason."

'Because she started out screwing her because she wanted you?' Jane thought to herself. "There could be a lot of reasons. I know it's dumb to ask but could you be jealous because you wish Riley was sleeping with you?" A slightly sick feeling ran through Jane as the last word trickled out.

"No!" Maura shook her head. "I mean, she's an attractive, intelligent woman. I just don't see her like that. That's what's not making sense, I think."

"Are you jealous because while Caitlin isn't supposed to go after anyone else because she's married, she did? And in doing so, she's now happy? Meanwhile, you're able to go for anyone you want but you've not?" Jane looked at Maura gently.

Instead of rushing to answer, Maura really thought over what Jane was saying. "Perhaps," she nodded. "I hadn't honestly gotten to that. That is a very good point," she added as she stood.

As Maura began passing by Jane, Jane reached out her hand for her friend's. "Who do you want, Maura?" Her brown eyes showing a tenderness and a fear she couldn't hide.

Maura's hazel eyes seemed to go more green as she looked at Jane. "You, Jane." Her heart felt like it was pounding in her chest as her truth came out.

Jane stood, still holding Maura's hand. She dipped her head down, capturing Maura's lips with her own.

The collision of soft to soft was an electrifying jolt. It had been years since Maura had been with a woman but the fact it was also Jane made it all the more delicious.

"I-I don't think we're gonna make it to the Robber," Jane said raggedly as the heated kiss broke.

Maura smiled as she grabbed her purse. "I think we'd better get to my place. It's closer than yours," she noted.

"Perfect idea, Dr. Isles," Jane grinned as she grabbed her keys.

Seeing Angela's car not in the driveway, both women rushed inside, practically ripping off each other's clothes as they went. Passionate kisses and caresses kept fueling an already combustible fire as they climbed the stairs to Maura's bedroom. "I've wanted you for so long," Maura moaned. "I-I didn't think you'd think of me like this."

"Oh god, Maura. How can I not? You're gorgeous, smart, wonderful. I-I didn't think you liked women. But? We are so making up for all of that," she grinned as she gently pushed Maura back on her bed. She slid her arms underneath Maura's back to unhook her bra. "Fuck," she breathily said as Maura's breasts came into view.

Maura blushed deeply. "It's much more enjoyable for us both if you do more than look, Jane," she teasingly pointed out.

Jane grinned. "Oh trust me, Dr. Isles. I'll do far more than look," she winked as she kissed her now-lover once again before trailing kisses down Maura's neck and across her breasts.

Maura moaned and writhed with Jane's kisses. "Oooooh, you're incredible."

She continued kissing over Maura's breasts as she reached, undoing her own bra. She went from tenderly sucking Maura's right nipple to excitedly biting when she felt Maura's hands cup her breasts.

"Mmm how'd you know I liked a little pain? Are you just that good of a detective?" Maura purred as she let her fingers tug and tweak Jane's nipples.

Instead of releasing the clamped bud, Jane nodded, tugging Maura's breast by the nipple as she did so. Sensing the need, she moved her head doing the same to Maura's left nipple.

"Oooh fucccck, Jane. You've got me so wet. Please? Please? I haven't had a good lover in years! I need you," Maura begged.

Knowing her friend couldn't lie, Jane quickly made her way down, slipping Maura's skirt and pantie's down. She hungrily buried her face between Maura's folds and let her tongue go to work. Skillfully she licked and swirled before easing two slender fingers deeply inside, She felt Maura's inner walls contract on her fingers so she knew Maura was close.

"Ooooh there! Fuck please! Jane? Please fuck me," Maura begged.

With that Jane added a third finger, working them in and out as she latched her mouth around Maura's stiff, throbbing clit. In no time Maura was screaming Jane's name and thrashing on the bed. Just as it seemed to subside, Jane started again. She would not stop at just one orgasm.

After her fifth orgasm in a row, Maura whimpered and gently begged Jane to stop. She needed to give what she'd gotten and then some.

Jane laid on her side next to Maura and kissed her softly. "I think this kind of crosses just a 'friends' line," she pointed out.

Maura smiled, kissing back and drawing her index finger up Jane's arm. "I think you're right," she nodded. "And this?" She said before gently flipping Jane onto her back and pinning her on the bed, "Is going to go farther," she said with a grin before leaning down and kissing Jane deeply.

Jane moaned, returning the kiss. "So you're a top?" She teased. "I could like that. I love the view," she said before trying to move her hands to cup Maura's breasts again.

"Mmm I am on top at the moment but," she gripped Jane's wrists gently. "These? Stay under your head. No moving them or I stop," Maura stated, a slight sternness to her voice.

Jane couldn't help but get an excited chill. She couldn't remember the last woman she'd ever let be dominant with her except Sarah and even then she was seeing her as Maura. "I understand," she replied as she laced her fingers together behind her head.

"Good. I would really hate to stop," Maura said before she began kissing over Jane's naked body. She spent time licking and teasing Jane's nipples, nipping over taught abs and swirling her tongue around Jane's naval before pushing her pants and panties down. "Mmm you're incredibly wet, Jane. Is there any reason for that?" She teased.

"Mmm well? I made love to my dream girl who tasted like Heaven and couldn't help but get around," she pointed out. "Now as you see? I'm very in need myself if you don't mind."

Maura smiled, noting Jane's hands were still behind her head before she kissed up Jane's right inner thigh. Not wanting to ruin the mood to ask if Jane liked toys and not really wanting accesories their first time, Maura leaned her head into Jane's wetness. She hummed against Jane's clit and felt Jane's thighs tense at the pleasure.

"Oooooh god, Maura," Jane panted as Maura made love to her. The woman was doing things to her body Jane had never felt before.

Maura smiled to herself before dipping her tongue deep inside Jane. She loved the way her friend felt and tasted. Again Maura moved her mouth before Jane could get too used to one sensation and seemed to hungrily attack her clit.

"Fucccckkkkkk Maur! There! Don't stop!" Jane pleaded as Maura continued. Her own orgasm had been building as she'd made love to Maura. Now, she was going to explode.

Within second Maura felt and heard Jane orgasm. However, unlike what Jane had done, she didn't give the woman any time to relax. Instead, she inserted three fingers and kept going.

Hours later they laid sweaty and spent in each other's arms. Happy, drunken smiles on their faces. "I love you, Jane. I want this with you. All the time." Maura said softly.

Jane was tracing circles over Maura's back with her index finger as Maura spoke. "I think that'd be perfect," she smiled. "Guess you really are my LLBFF now," she grinned and pulled her lover in for another kiss.


End file.
